Masquerade
by dream-a-lot
Summary: I pulled open the door only to be slapped.“Edward…how could you?”Alice said.“Alice…what are you talking about?”“You never gave a f- for Bella!What are you doing?”she screamed.“I’m fixing this mess!I didn’t even write that stupid thing!”I yelled.AH w/twist
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YOU NEED TO READ THIS! I thought I'd let you know that it's _really _long. I originally just wrote the story for myself using different characters all together. SO -if you see any random names, tell me and I'll fix it. I have to make changes to put it up on fanfic but it's little changes. The story is not done yet but I have somewhat of a plot.**

**FYI: THERE ARE SOME UNEXPECTED TWISTS AND TURNS IN MY CRAZY PLOT!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story's plot and the characters that I created but I don't own _Twilight _or it's characters.**

**MA S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 1

**BPOV - Bella's Point of View** (I will occasionally change POVs so you guys can hear conversations that Bella doesn't hear.)

* * *

I slammed my hand against my annoying alarm clock. The stupid little thing wouldn't shut up!

I angrily picked up the little clock and slammed it into the wall. I happily rested my head on the pillow trying to go back to sleep.

Wait a minute…Crap! I have school!

I sat up in a rush and the first thing I noticed was that my head was throbbing. Memories from last night's party increased the pain in my head. The day after parties, I always have headaches even though I haven't ever had an alcoholic drink at a party. In a vain hope to stop the pain, I clamped my hand to my forehead. Quickly, I swallowed some Tylenol.

It was first day back from my private school. My best friend, Alice, had convinced me to come to her house for a 'small gathering'-aka a big party- to celebrate my return to the local high school. The last time I went to that school was my last day of my freshmen year and now I was already into my junior year. Alice forced me into a ridiculous outfit last night because she doesn't like what I wear. Around one in the morning, she dropped me off at my house.

I went to a private school last year. It was okay. I was blended into the walls like wallpaper. When I was at my old school, I wasn't noticed very much with the exception of my friends and teachers. I was considered "popular" because of the people I hung out with. Back to the topic of my private school – It was okay. I mean, I didn't have any friends there really. All of the people who went there were rich and just loved to flash their money. First, I had decided that I was going back there for school this year until I changed my mind at the last minute due to heavy persuasion by two anonymous people. Cough, Alice and my older brother, Emmett, cough. My private school started school last week while the public school started several weeks ago so I was going to be new. This is going to be _fun_. If you think being stared at like you're something unheard of is _fun_.

I decided it was time to get up. I quickly did my regular morning routine like I would if I was still going to my private school but never bothered with make up. I put on a regular gray t-shirt and jeans – nothing special, as always.

"Hey bonehead! Wake up!" I yelled to Emmett when I didn't hear him get up.

I heard mumblings and the thud of footsteps.

"What did you say?!" I yelled.

"I said 'I'm up!'" he hollered back. "Oh…and don't call me BONEHEAD!"

I squealed as he ran into my room in his pajamas and started tickling my sides. I tried to squirm out of his big muscled arms.

"Stop! Emmett…stop!" I managed to gasp out.

"Not until you say 'Emmett, you are nowhere near a bonehead brilliant brother of mine who drives me to my fancy private school every day.' Oh I mean 'who dives me to my new school with him' and you also have to say that you're a midget," he said smiling triumphantly.

"Never! And anyway, 5 foot 9 is normal – not short!"

He started tickling me more. I was laughing so hard that there were tears streaming down my face.

"Fine…I'll say it," I gasped.

He chucked and released me.

I darted out of my room and into his and locked the door.

Emmett started pounding on the door and yelling at me. "C'mon squirt! Lemme in! I don't want to break my door down!"

I didn't doubt his ability to break his door. He constantly worked out and was intimidating because he was on the football team.

"Are you going to not tickle me?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I promise. Now open up, I need to get ready," he whined.

I held back laughter as I opened the door.

"Thank you!" he called as I left his room.

We had only twenty minutes before we had to go to school so I connected my iPod to the stereo and ate cereal. I lightly tapped my foot in time with the music.

After putting my dishes away, I made Emmett a bowl of cereal to be nice and also because he's my ride and I just locked him out of his room.

Through the windows, I could see the early November clouds. I grabbed a jacket since it was supposed to start raining soon.

Emmett thundered down the stairs. "Gonna be late. Gonna be late," he mumbled under his breath.

"You have ten minutes until the time we regularly leave. Chill," I said rolling my eyes and biting back laughter. He had this fear of being late and having more detention – not like he didn't get it a lot. I nudged the bowl of cereal towards him.

"Did you put anything in this?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

I sighed dramatically and walked over to him at the table. "If I did put anything in your cereal, would I be doing this?" I grabbed his spoon and took a huge bite.

"All you had to say was yes or no, not eat my food," he muttered.

I laughed giving him his spoon.

"Ready for your first day?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my backpack and gymnastics bag."

"Don't you mean your 'cheerleading' bag?" he teased.

I huffed angrily. "No, I mean my gymnastics bag. I'm not a one of those sluts who just do pretty little flips to encourage school spirit. I'm a gymnast end of discussion."

He likes to tease me about being a gymnast so he called me a cheerleader. I despise them! But, I'm not like every other gymnast. I'm really good and I've trained forever. I'm also not supper skinny. If I didn't have to run all the time for training, I'd be really overweight if I'm not already. I love ice cream and fried food. But that's not the point. We had this argument several times and he only did it to anger me.

I needed my gym bag because I had gymnastics on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. If I left the bag in my locker, I could save a trip home and be on time.

I glared at him for the cheerleader comment.

"Whatever. Sorry I asked. I'll meet you in the car," Emmett muttered.

I quickly grabbed my things and checked that I had my glasses.

I rarely needed them because the only things I had trouble reading were small far away words like writing on a whiteboard. Sometimes I could read it and other times I couldn't.

I quickly headed out locking the door on my way.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Emmett," I said once I was in the passenger seat of his car. "I just hate it that people will put a miniskirt on, do some little flips, and call it a form of gymnastics."

"No, I'm sorry. I only did it to tease you and I shouldn't have," he told me.

"You know, you aren't that bad of a big brother. I forgive you but I'll only feel better if you forgive me." I smiled.

"Of course you're forgiven. You know, you aren't that bad of a little sister." He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"True, very true. You could have it worse."

"I'm just glad you don't drag me to the mall," he laughed.

We joked the rest of the way to school.

"Are you ready?" he asked once the car was off.

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded my head nervously while I shrunk back into the seat.

Truthfully, I dreaded going to school the day after parties because of my usual headaches. Scratch that – I dreaded going to school period. Especially today.

There is always a social hierarchy that started in middle school and it is always there no matter what school you go to. The head cheerleader is the bimbo queen of all. Don't get me wrong, some cheerleaders are nice but from what I've heard from Alice, the one at my new school isn't nice at all. Usually, the captain of the basketball team is the 'king' for lack of a better word. Under the 'king' and 'queen' are the jocks including Emmett who is on the football team and the head cheerleaders' minions. Below them are semi-popular people – mainly nice popular people who don't suck up to people above them at all – which includes Alice. And then the list goes on and on until you hit nerds, band geeks, and the people who are rarely noticed. Like me.

I was a social outcast, a wallflower, or invisible. Take your pick.

People's social status also depends on if you're pretty or not. And, obviously, I'm not with my straightened waist length mahogany hair and my average looking face.

"After you get you schedule can you meet me over there? I want to introduce you to a few people," Emmett said pointing to the gym building.

"'Kay," I called as I got out of the car and made my way to the office to get my schedule.

"Bella!" Alice squealed out of nowhere and ran over to me with a large group of girls.

"Hey Alice!" I said as we hugged.

At least I have one friend here.

"I missed you so much! Where are you going?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm going to the office to get my schedule."

"Ooh! Can I come with?"

I nodded.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" Alice addressed the giant group of girls behind her.

They all murmured things like "See you later."

Alice and I walked back to the office with her updating me on the things that I missed. I smiled and nodded my head to her babble. All of the sudden she was quiet and bit her lip. I looked at her questioningly urging her to talk. She still didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Just tell me what you don't want to tell me. I'll hear it either way."

"Fine…so I was just going to say that one of the cheerleaders broke her leg and I think you should tryout."

I opened my mouth to complain but she cut me off.

"You are a 'gymnast' not a cheerleading slut, I know. I just think you're so good and our cheer squad goes to a national competition every year but we never get first and I think that with you we could. You have great talent. I mean, you could've gone to nationals last year for Pete's sake but you said no!"

I sighed. She was starting to sound like my gymnastics coach with the nationals thing. "Alice, you are a great friend but I don't like pressure. I'm not good with it. That's why I didn't go to nationals and think of the paparazzi! I hate them! I also don't like cheerleading because where's the challenge? I mastered all of their silly tricks a million years ago."

"Whatever Bella," she muttered.

We entered the warm little office and walked up to the lady behind the desk. She had mocha colored skin with black frizzy curly hair. She looked up from her black-rimmed glasses and smiled warmly.

We smiled back politely.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here and you're supposed to have my schedule," I said confidently.

"Ah, yes. It's right over here." She shuffled through some papers and handed me a green one. "You went here your freshman year so you know your way around, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You need to have all you teachers sign this," she handed me a peach colored paper, "and then you need to come back here and turn it in."

I nodded in understanding. "Thank you," I said and went back outside with Alice.

"So let me see your schedule," Alice said impatiently.

I didn't bother looking at the green piece of paper and handed it to her. She squealed right away.

"We have first together, witch by the way, is Math, and we have history and PE together! Yes!" By the time she was finished, she was jumping up and down and about to go into a victory dance.

"Alice, calm down," I told her in between laughs.

"WOO!" She pumped her fist into the air. "Okay, I'm done."

"Did you have sugar this morning?"

She shook her head furiously fast. "Nooo. Only coffee!"

"You know you're not supposed to have coffee," I scolded. I was desperately trying not to laugh as we looked at each other in silence. Suddenly we burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay," I said after we stopped cracking up. "Emmett wanted me to meet some people. I'll see you in about-," I checked my phone for the time, "-five minutes when class starts."

Alice nodded and skipped off to the group of girls she was with earlier. I swear, she is like a rich kid _after_ she went to the candy store.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called from his group of jock friends.

They all looked my way.

"Hi Emmett!" I jogged over to him and he crushed me in a hug.

"I thought the only girl you were allowed to hug was your girlfriend," someone snickered.

Emmett set me down and turned to glare at whoever was laughing at our immatureness.

"Bella!" Rosalie, Emmett's supper nice girlfriend, squealed and hugged me.

"Hey Rosalie! You haven't come over in a while. We should hand out."

"Yeah, we haven't done anything in a while. I was thinking we should have a sleepover soon. Oh, and Emmett? Your sister it the one exception to the rule of hugging girls."

"You have a rule that he can't hug any girls?" I asked about to burst out laughing.

Rosalie nodded. "You see, Emmett here hugs girls who are his friends and then they go lusting over him. I don't like it and the last time I got pretty mad."

I laughed. Rosalie could be the most considerate person one second and be screaming and about to bite your head off the next.

"Well you did break her nose," Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie just grinned sheepishly at everyone.

Emmett introduced me to everybody after we could stop laughing.

"So, Bella. If any guys ask you out just tell me because I will hunt them down, beat them up, shoot them, and then cut their head off."

"Aw, you're such a nice brother," I teased and went over to hug him with my arms outstretched.

Emmett outstretched his arms but instead of hugging me he picked me up at the legs and threw the upper half of my body over his shoulder like a sack of flower.

"Emmett! Put me down! NOW!" I screamed kicking his hard stomach and pounding my fists on his back.

He just chuckled and ignored my struggles.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I screamed. A lot of people were staring now but quickly looked away.

"Nope. Not unless you…try out for the cheer squad."

"NEVER!" I shrieked angrily.

Emmett started walking into the hallway while I pouted. Lots of people were giving us weird looks. Eventually, I gave up trying to get off and stayed limp on his shoulder.

"What's your locker number?" Emmett asked.

I reached into my pocket and tried to get my schedule out. "Locker number…89."

Emmett walked for several minutes and soon put me down in front of my locker.

"Thanks for the ride but I'm not physically disabled."

He just smirked and ruffled my hair. "Anytime little sis!" and with that he walked off.

Scattering the halls were banners, tables for fundraisers, info for a dance before winter break, a trip during winter break, clubs, and sports teams.

I sighed in frustration and opened my locker. After putting away several things I wouldn't need for my first classes, the chatter started to die down in the hall. People were closer to the walls to clear a pathway.

In through the entrance walked a gorgeous boy. He had red brown hair and beautiful piercing green eyes. His button up shirt barely exposed his four pack through the material. The sleeves were rolled up to about his elbows. The light tan skin of his muscled forearm was visible. He had a wide smile on his face that my heart soared at. I could immediately tell he was a player – a boy who likes to play and toy with girls' emotions. I could also tell that he had an over inflated ego by the way he carried himself and in the way he talked to others. Not the best first impression…

On either of his sides were several jocks that he was laughing with while the blond girl he had in his arm looked at him dreamily while flaunting her exposed skin. She obviously was a stuck up slut.

I mentally gagged.

Everyone in the hallway acknowledged him if not verbally then by staring. Some guys slapped his back while others pounded his fist.

"'Sup Edward!" one of the passing jocks called.

So that's his name…

"Hey, Jasper!" Edward shouted. Everyone could and was listening to their conversation.

Jasper walked up to him. "Dude, the coach is going ban you from the game this Friday if you don't come to practice today!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, the coach will definitely ban the captain from playing in the game. You tell him I'll be there today." Ah, so this is the leader of the jocks. He just happens to also be the hottest one- Wait! What did I just think? Calm down. Oh, who am I kidding? He is hot – admit it.

Jasper nodded obediently and scurried off.

The girl on Edward's arm – whose name I later leaned was Ally - whispered something in his ear and his gorgeous smile got bigger. He kissed the girl while I felt anger towards her. Why, I didn't know. I felt like punching her and ripping out her blond hair. I would never admit this to anyone, but I think I was jealous.

"I'll meet you at seven tonight." He winked and Ally giggled.

Someone _please _gag me and shoot the slut on his arm!

As usual, they pranced past me without a care in the world. Isn't that that how it always is – the popular kids just prance past the social outcasts like they have no worries at all.

I sighed headed off to class.

* * *

**REVIEW! also - check out my other stories - _The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet _and _When I Became a Princess..._  
**

**Hearts & Hugs,**

**dream-a-lot**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy - it's over 2,000 words. BTY - check out my other story, The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet.**

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1.**

**Review!**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 2

BPOV

* * *

Once I was in the classroom, I gave the teacher, Ms. Harper, the piece of paper the office lady told me to have each of my teachers sign. Ms. Harper smiled warmly at me and said I could sit wherever I wanted.

I looked at the aisles of desks. Some were filled but not many. My eyes landed on Alice. She waved me over happily and pointed to the empty desk next to her. She looked like she was going to fall out of her desk she was bouncing so much.

We talked until class started.

A few classes later, and it was PE – my last class before lunch. I went to the teacher, Mrs. Greene, before class and gave her the paper for my teachers the sign. I told her that I had the gym clothes that I used my freshman year.

She smiled, handed me the signed piece of paper and told me, "You should get changed into your gym clothes tomorrow. If you don't have to change for gym, there will be a note by the entrance of the gym doors. The locker rooms that are for athletes and cheerleaders are marked so don't go in there. Oh, I almost forgot, your locker number is… number 207."

I smiled politely and headed for the girls locker room. Once inside, I quickly found my locker next to Alice's.

"Yes! We have gym lockers next to each other!" she squealed.

I snickered at how hyper she was.

I waited patiently for her to change into her gym clothes since I didn't have to get changed. We followed the thin flow of people headed for the gym. Most of the class was sitting on the bleachers inside the huge gym. Alice and I took a seat in the third row talking quietly.

"…and I was like 'you do not, like, talk to a head cheerleader like that'," Ally said.

I rolled my eyes.

Ally had carried a purse with her _to gym_. She was flipping through some magazine and talking to her minions. She looked like she couldn't even be a cheerleader because she looked like the type of girl to be afraid to break a nail but she still was a cheerleader. Pity.

"Alright class settle down," Mrs. Greene said. The chattering of our class soon quieted. Other classes were still talking. I recognized a few seniors and juniors in them

"We will be starting our gymnastics unit today but we won't do an activity until tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be walking on the high beams. Today, we are just going over safety and instructions," the teacher continued.

Is the world trying to get me to try out for cheerleading?

I eventually made it to lunch after dull PE was over.

After I paid for my lunch, had my messenger bag securely over my shoulder, and my black-framed glasses on my face. I scanned the tables until I found Alice at an empty one. She vigorously waved me over and pointed at the seat next to her.

I smiled and made my way over to her.

That was, until someone stuck out his or her foot, which I unfortunately tripped over. The tray that my lunch had been balanced upon flew out of my hands and skidded across the linoleum floor. My hands protectively broke my fall before my face could crash into the ground.

Hushed sniggers erupted from around me. I heard one of the jocks fake cough and mutter 'loser.' How immature can you get?

I crawled up from my location on the floor into a sitting position. The continents of my bag had flow all around me. My hair was fanned all around my face. I looked down so I wouldn't catch anyone's gaze and blushed. From my perpetual vision, I could tell that it was the cheerleader Ally who tripped me.

Cheerleaders could be bitches but if you stood up for yourself they would just turn vicious. Believe me - I experienced cheerleader wrath first hand at my snob school.

Sighing, I started to gather my things from across the floor, but suddenly, the laughter stopped. I could hear the cafeteria doors close loudly but I didn't dare look up. There were several sets of footsteps that slightly echoed. My heart thudded faster in my chest with every synchronized footstep closer that the group of people came. I started shoving my things into my bag without bothering to put them away correctly.

The footsteps came to a stop right behind me.

_W__hat do they want?_

Ever so slowly, whoever it was that was behind me squatted down next to me. I didn't dare look at their face. They had a masculine body so obviously it was a guy.

"Here, let me help you," he said kindly. He stacked up my binder, books, and notes.

I still didn't dare to look at his face. After my bag was filled with it's original continents again, the stranger stood up and held out his hand. I hesitantly placed my hand in his about to pull myself up when a shock ran from his fingers up my arm. I quickly jerked my arm back and once again fell onto the floor.

Of course, people started laughing again but the stranger didn't even utter a word.

Slowly and carefully, I looked up at the stranger.

Edward, in all of his glory, was staring at his hand incredulously so he must have felt that weird shock thing. And he already had a _different _girl's arms wrapped around him. He was such a player…

Hastily, I stood up, brushed myself off, and went to retrieve my tray of food from several feet away. I quickly sat down with Alice in my mortified state. I slammed my head to the table and crossed my arms in front of my head in embarrassment while Alice rubbed my back soothingly.

Unfortunately for me, I could still feel someone staring at me even though the laughter was over. But, this stare was more powerful that others. I ignored it quickly using the piece of logic five-year-old knows: If I can't see them, they can't see me.

"It's okay Bella," Alice murmured.

_Yeah right._ Like some little reassurance will make me feel better.

I could still feel someone's gaze on me and it was starting to make me a bit paranoid so I looked for the owner of the eyes.

My eyes locked with a pair of beautiful piercing hazel eyes near the middle of the cafeteria and I felt that weird shock thing again. The eyes didn't look away for getting caught staring at someone. They only held interest and awe. Neither of us stopped the staring contest and I completely forgot about Alice.

In the back of my mind behind the blankness from the person staring at me, I registered the fact that Alice was mad at me for ignoring her. She followed my gaze slowly.

I snapped out of it the moment she giggled.

"What?" I snapped.

I sipped my soda feeling paranoid again.

"I think Edward likes you too," she said.

And that was when I spit out my soda. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'I think my brother likes you too.'"

"What? That's your brother! The one who came back from some far off snobby private school halfway across the country that I never met? And how and when did you come to the conclusion that I _like _him?!" I screamed. Several people were eavesdropping by now.

"Shh! Quiet down! No need to yell," she said in a hushed voice.

I took a deep breath my mind racing. Breathe in… Breathe out… In… Out… "You were saying…?" I prompted.

Alice sighed. "Yeah he's my brother. He's a total player," she said disgusted. "We were so close when we were little. We did almost everything together…and now he's a self-centered arrogant egotistical ass who has girls trailing him. He was acting like this ever since he went to that _snob school_. We haven't even had a real conversation since before he left. Ally has been his main 'pet' since he came but he's still a total playboy. He changes girls the way a normal person would flip through TV stations! And you know what…? I think he likes you. Be careful though. He's known to make a girl bend and break with the snap of his fingers. I saw the way he was looking at you," she smiled triumphantly.

I buried my face in my hands. "_Yeah right_. He's the hottest guy in school and you think he likes me? Me? Out of all of the much prettier girls you think he likes _me_?" I scoffed.

"You are pretty! Why don't you see it? My brother does," she snickered.

I sighed in frustration when I felt someone poke my sides. I squealed loudly and people turned to stare.

"Shit Emmett! Stop doing that!" I scolded him. All he did was laugh.

Rosalie came up to us looking slightly dishelmed. Ew…

I do _not _want to know what she did with my brother but it might have something to do with a janitor's closet. And this is the part where I shiver involuntarily because of the mental images burned into my brain from times that I have walked in on them.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett thinks it's _hilarious_ to make me squeal," I said sounding like a whinny five year old.

Rosalie whacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Say sorry to your sister and don't do it again!" his girlfriend yelled at him.

"Sorry."

I just laughed at his expression.

"You are so whipped, man!" said yet another person joining our conversation. His muscles were making me jumpy. They weren't as big as Emmett's but big enough to look scary.

"I am not!" he whined.

"Yes, you are," Rosalie corrected.

I giggled at my older brother who was intimidated by his way shorter girlfriend.

"And who is this?" Emmett's friend asked with interest towards me. I just shrank into my seat.

"If you dare try anything funny with my sister Alex, so help me…" Emmett didn't even bother finishing the threat. Alex flinched from the menacing tone.

"Relax, Emmett. I just wanted to know her name," he said calmly.

"Oh really?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"Whatever bro, I'll catch ya later!" he called and scurried off.

"Who's that?" I asked in a small voice.

"Just another one of the asses I call 'friend.'" Emmett snorted humorlessly.

I nodded solemnly.

"Hmm…Let's change the subject. Hey! Remember the spring play in Bella's and my freshman year? Bella, you were better than some of the seniors in that play," Sydney said.

"If I remember correctly, it was a musical and I will never _ever_ look at _Greese_ the same way again." I shuddered at the memory.

Emmett and Rosalie started cracking up.

"What happened wasn't _that_ bad," Alice protested.

"Oh yes it was. I had those annoying songs stuck in my head for the summer. And I'm also assuming that you don't remember that at one point, my pants caught and ripped on opening night. I also remember that whoever did my makeup screwed up the colors so it made me look like a hooker. And then on closing night I fell off the stage because the lights momentarily blinded me. I remember whoever was Danny was really sweet about it and helped me though."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Wasn't Conner, the one who was a senior, Danny? He was so funny! He was like 'Are you okay Sandy? 'Cause you don't look so good from way up here!' That was so funny!"

We were all holding our sides laughing now.

Emmett stood up on his chair and started dancing and singing. "'Greese lightnin'! Go Greese lightnin'!'"

I was holding my sides hard now – they were starting to hurt from laughing. I occasionally wiped tears from my eyes. I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie laughing just as hard.

Eventually, Emmett climbed down from his chair but we were still laughing. I think that was one of the worst theatrical disasters that I've witnessed.

With my little 'incident' with Ally forgotten, I enjoyed the rest of lunch.

* * *

**I have more of the story! Review! Thanks!**

**Hearts & Hugs,**

**dream-a-lot**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Check my other story out - The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet - and review!**

* * *

Soon after, I had to hurry off to my next class – drama.

In front of her podium stood Mrs. Brent.

She was the same drama teacher from when I was a freshman, but she didn't look different from the last time I saw her.

Mrs. Brent had the same short black hair, and as usual, her arms were covered in bangles. Around her neck was a pink puffy scarf. Her black glasses on the end of her nose as always.

"Mrs. Brent!" I called excitedly.

She looked up, squinted, and smiled a bright smile. "Bella!" she called and instantly hugged me like the insanely hyper drama queen she is.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I've been stressed recently but now that you're back I'm delightful. You see, not many of the girls are that good with their acting skills so I was afraid the Spring Play would turn out a mess. Coincidentally, the auditions are this week! I know, 'It's November! Why are you bothering with the auditions now and not in January?' Well in the last Spring Show, some people hadn't finished memorizing their lines so I'm starting early this year! Oh, my! I'm starting to babble aren't I?"

"It's okay. I don't mind your babble. So what play are we doing?" I smiled.

"It's a secret for about five more minutes!"

"Well, I need you to sign this paper." I handed Mrs. Brent the paper that had all of my teachers' signatures on it.

"Of course, dear!" She scribbled her name and handed the paper back to me.

I just love this class. That was until I turned around.

Among the scattered chairs that had no tables – we never needed tables or desks in drama – I found the two faces.

Edward's and Ally's.

Now I know why Mrs. Brent said some of the girls can't act – Ally is in the class and can't act for her life.

I knew she was going to try and make my life a living hell.

They were sitting in the back row of chairs in the middle. Ally was text messaging on her phone not paying any attention to Edward. I could only see part of his face because he was facing the whiteboard at the back of the room. He had a whiteboard marker in his hand.

_Did he really like me like Alice thought he did? _

Butterflies battered against my stomach walls at the thought.

But he couldn't possibly. I'm just a girl and he's the hottest, most brilliant jock in school.

Once he moved his head from the center of whatever he was doing, I could see it.

It was a beautiful drawing of landscape. The trees looked majestic yet mysterious. There was a lake tucked into the hills. It was made to be at night. The sky in the drawing was pure black and outlined each detail perfectly. It was mystical.

That is, until Edward started wiping away the drawing with a cloth.

"Don't."

His head whipped around at the sound of my voice. He was smirking.

My face was surely stained red like a spill of red wine on a white carpet.

"Take a seat everyone before I mark you all tardy!" Mrs. Brent called.

Edward quickly wiped away the picture.

Everyone was sitting and hushed in random seats. In drama we _never _had assigned seats.

"Now, as you know, we are doing the auditions for our spring play today. But first, I would like you all to welcome Bella Swan back. Some of you may remember her from her freshman year. Just a head's up: She was Sandy when we did _Greese_ so she's competition."

I smiled nervously.

No one in this room was close to a friend except for Mrs. Brent. They all had bored expressions.

I'm going to die from this class aren't I?

"Anyway, back to the topic," Mrs. Brent continued. "Our spring play this year is… _Romeo and Juliet_. There are scripts on my desk. When I call your name, you have to read a piece of dialogue said by either Romeo or Juliet about a paragraph long. You have five minutes to prep. You can read right of the script if you have to. You must tell me which act and scene you chose your dialog piece from and the first sentence of it. Go!"

Girls squealed and boys groaned. Murmurs of "What if Edward is Romeo?" followed by squeals erupted from every girl but me because who cares if some ass who's a player is Romeo and you have a very small chance at kissing him? He is just thickheaded player who the girls could kiss anytime _without _him being Romeo and them being Juliet.

Everyone but me ran for the scripts on Mrs. Brent's desk. I just laughed as I reached into my backpack and pulled out a paperback copy of the book.

It was the book I had felt like reading this week so I put it into my backpack if I got bored in class and lucky me! I didn't have to fight for a script!

I searched for the piece of dialog I wanted. I knew this part by heart but I read it over anyway.

"Time's up! First up is… Daphne Lee. Chop chop!" Mrs. Brent called.

Six people have now gone and all of them have either stuttered or mispronounced through their chosen piece. It's sad because they chose the piece _themselves_. Pathetic.

"Next up… Bella Swan."

I smiled.

"Finally, someone who can act," I heard Mrs. Brent say under her breath.

I stifled my giggle and walked to the big clear area at the front of the class without a script.

Everyone's eyes' were politely on me. I looked to Mrs. Brent at her desk to make sure it was okay that I start. She nodded.

I kept eye contact with the audience. "Act two scene two."

People shuffled through the scripts to read the words as I said them.

"The first line is: _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_"

I took a deep breath and started.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself."_

I curtsied and savored the applause. People looked at me with awe and it was starting to embarrass and creep me out. I quickly went to my seat.

Several more people who messed up went until Edward was called. He left his script in his chair and walked up to the front of the room.

Well this should be interesting…

All of the girls' eyes were on him showing only want and desire. Disgusting.

"It's act two scene two. First line is: _'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?'"_

And why is he doing the _same _act and scene as me?! Well, maybe it's just a coincidence…

"'_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!'"_

Wow. It was just…wow.

His smooth voice said each would perfectly. If it wasn't a wall, I'd sworn that Juliet was there. But I felt as though he wasn't talking to Juliet. No. It felt as if he was talking to…me. I was the only person in the room he seemed to make eye contact with. It was just so…realistic and perfect.

No one else seemed to be able to compare to Edward, but I knew it was all acting.

How did he memorize it so fast? I wonder why he even tried. I would've thought he didn't want to do it considering how much he loves his ego…and himself. What would he gain by getting the part of Romeo? Or what was he _trying_ to gain?

Seriously, though?! What guy would sign himself up to wear _tights_?

When everyone finished auditioning, Mrs. Brent told us that the cast would be put up on the billboard outside the classroom tomorrow.

After the rest of the classes were over, I turned the slip that had my teachers' signatures on it to the lady in the office and had Emmett drive me home.

* * *

**Review! There's a new plot twist in one of the next chapters! **

**Hearts & Hugs,**

**dream-a-lot**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NO ONE IS REVIEWING so if you would just leave a review, that would make me _so _happy. Thanks**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 4

BPOV

* * *

The moment I got into the warmth of the house, I peeled my jacket off and dumped my bag onto the floor.

I whipped my iPod out of my pocket plugged it into the stereo. My play list of favorite songs could be heard throughout the house. I relaxed on my stomach quietly doing my homework and tapping the eraser of the pencil to the rock beat.

I jumped slightly when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking a deep breath, I checked the message.

**To: Bella, Rosalie**

**From: Alice**

**Do u guys want 2 have a sleepover my house 2night? My parents are still on vacation.**

"Emmett!" I hollered.

"Yeah?!"

"I'm going to sleepover at Alice's! Let Mom and Dad know, okay?"

"'Kay!"

My parents were always okay with me going to Alice's since I hardly ever am over there. The last time I went to her house – other than last night – was about a month and a half ago. Since we hadn't gone to the same school it was harder for us.

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**OK! Can u pick me up?**

I started packing all of the sleepover essentials – pajamas, magazines, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush, etc – when my phone vibrated signaling a text message.

**To: Bella, Rosalie**

**From: Alice**

**U guys can come over now. I'll pick u up Bella.**

I snatched my iPod and put it into my bag stuffed with my items for our sleepover.

Saying a goodbye to Emmett while jogging down the stairs, I heard the doorbell ring. Excitedly, I pulled open the door to reveal Alice bouncing happily on our porch. She quickly pulled me into a hug.

We hoped into her car and chattered happily with the radio on all the way to her house.

"Wait," I said as we started walking up the short path to her house.

"What?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Why did I never see your brother when I was over here?"

"He's usually on dates but he likes to sit in his room a lot. Sometimes he likes to vacation. He also loves to blow money. He has his own credit card that my parents pay just like the one I have except his has a higher limit."

"Oh."

I think I heard her mutter "Selfish ass."

We quickly went to her room where Rosalie was ever since she had arrived according to Alice.

"Bella!" Rosalie squealed and hugged me.

"Hi Rosalie!"

She released me after a moment. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked Alice.

That scary evil smile grew on Alice's face. "I am sick and tiered of you always wearing just jeans and a plain shirt, Bella. Rosalie, we are going to give Bella a makeover!" she quickly screamed the last part.

Oh God…

_Run, run, run_, I screamed in my head at myself.

Moving in a panic, I rushed out of Alice's room and through the house. I ran into the kitchen to hide. Diving, I made it under the kitchen table, unaware if there were any people present…

And then my head slammed into some shoes almost immediately.

"Ow…" I whined rubbing my face.

Whoever the feet had belonged to backed their chair from the table a bit and looked down at me.

_Shit_!

There staring back at me with an amused smirk in all his glory was the one person I didn't want to meet this way. Any other way than this…

"You're that girl…"

Who wouldn't want to be remembered as _that girl_? Note the heavy sarcasm.

When I didn't say anything in my blushed and flustered state, Edward spoke again. "Can I have a name?"

"Bella," I muttered as I got up from the ground.

"Nice to meet you," he said. I waited for him to introduce himself but he said nothing.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Why should I? You probably already know who I am," he stated matter-of-factly.

I sighed angrily and rolled my eyes. "Ass," I muttered under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

But apparently he did because he raised his eyebrows in shock. "What did I do to earn such a title?"

I raised my eyebrows. He must somehow be aware of the way he acts. "You assume everyone knows you because of your ever expanding ego but all I know is that you are one fuc-"

The shrill ring of a cell phone cut off my profanities.

He quickly put his iPhone to his ear. "Hey, Jill- I mean Jillian- I mean Lillian."

He is the biggest ass on earth!

"Yeah, we still have our date tonight…It's at six…That's in an hour and a half…Look, I'll pick you up then and take you to the restaurant if you don't know where it is…Yeah, okay. Bye babe!" he babbled into his phone while I decided it wasn't worth my time. I started walking off.

"Bella!"

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I was just wondering if-"

Once again, his cell phone went off.

I sighed and decided to wait to listen to what he had to say.

He started talking immediately. "Hey Ally…Yeah I was going to meet you for dinner at seven, seven thirty-ish…Yeah, look, I'm in the middle of something…Yeah…Okay! Bye babe."

What the hell?!

He hung up the phone and turned to me. "As I was saying, I was just wondering if you would-"

"I will _not _do anything for you! _Ever_! You are the equivalent of a whore! You shouldn't go around using girls like that. Even if they_ know _you're going to just use them. It's not right! I will not talk to you until you can stop being an egotistical self-absorbed man-whore," I sneered using my suddenly newfound courage.

Where did that come from? I've never been so bold. I covered my mouth in shock.

His face was pure shock and then there was a brief moment of hurt that made me start to feel guilty. I mean, I did kind of insult him to his face but it's not like he didn't deserve it…but when he had that hurt looking his eyes, I wanted to take back every word and hold him tightly to comfort him.

That shocked me but I stormed off to Alice's room quickly.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**H&H, dream-a-lot**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! FYI - the next chapter is in Daniel's POV. I feel so giddy. I already have it written too so if you guys would be nice enough to review. hint hint. but I don't like to hold chapters for ransom but a review would be nice.**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 5

BPOV

* * *

To my surprise, Alice and Rosalie weren't there.

"Alice! Rosalie! Where are you guys?!" I screamed.

They quickly rushed into the room with wicked smiles that suggested I shouldn't have called them.

"Shit," I whimpered.

Alice had scissors in one hand and shampoo and conditioner in the other. Rosalie had material for a facial in both hands.

"Now Bella," Rosalie cooed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

"I surrender if you don't hurt me," I said putting my hands in front of my face.

They laughed, pulled me into the bathroom and forced me into a chair. Alice started washing my hair while Rosalie cleaned my face. I ignored their meaningless chatter.

I never had a makeover but I knew the end results would be good especially since my friends who look way prettier than me were doing it. And anyway, they usually blackmailed me to do what they wanted but they were still the best friends ever and they wanted the best for me.

My hair was being snipped and dried while my facemask was being taken off and my eyebrows plucked. Eventually, makeup was applied. I waited patiently for them to finish.

"…Annnnnd, we're done!" Alice squealed.

"Perfect!" Rosalie sighed approvingly.

"Can I see now?" I asked.

"No! Every makeover isn't complete until you have a totally new outfit! Duh!" Alice said and pulled me into her room and onto he bed.

Rosalie and Alice ran into the walk-in closet and looked for clothes that would fit me. I could hear them ripping through to closet until it abruptly stopped and out came the evil devil spawns with bright smiles.

Alice thrust clothes at me. I took them hesitantly and looked through them.

"…You're making me wear your underwear and bra why…?" I asked horrified at the black and blue lacy things.

"They're not _mine_," Alice said like in was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's yours. I bought it for you a while ago. See, there are still tags on them. We've been planning on having this makeover _forever_. We even got shoes and several outfits for you!"

I was speechless. I wordlessly walked to the bathroom to change.

"Oh and Bella? Don't look in the mirror! We want it to be a surprise!" Rosalie called.

I closed the bathroom door and changed into the clothes while following their wishes.

When I opened the shoebox, I almost had a hear attack.

Sitting delicately in the tissue were two gladiator style shoes that had four-inch spike heels. The intricately crossing black ribbons were supposed to be wound up my calf and tied at about my knee. I hesitantly put the shoes on while sitting on the toilet. Gripping the sink for support, I slowly stood up. Carefully, I walked back into Alice's room. They squealed and pushed a full-length mirror in front of me.

There stood a girl in a black mini skirt and a silk lavender fitted top. Her hair was several inches longer than her shoulders and was layered and waved skillfully. Her lips were a bloody red shade. The eyeshadow around her eyes was all smoky. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. Her nails were French manicured to perfection unlike my stubs for nails. The heels she stood on made her that much more incredible looking and delicate.

"I-is…is that _me_?" I asked incredulously.

Rosalie and Alice smirked and nodded.

I reached out to touch the glass of the mirror. My once super short nails - that were now covered with French manicured fake ones - grazed it slightly. The girl copied me.

I hugged Alice and Rosalie happily. "Thank you! I never knew I could look like _this_! But the mini skirt is a bit low…"

They laughed and hugged me back.

I looked unbelievable but my clothes were a bit too revealing…

Suddenly, Alice gasped. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Rosalie and I asked in unison.

"We're going to the mall!"

* * *

"No! I want to go back! Stop dragging me!" I whined.

Rosalie and Alice laughed at my struggles. They were dragging me to the mall while I protested. I was losing because if I didn't walk with them, I would fall when they pulled me due to the ridiculous height of my heels.

Normally, I wouldn't mind going to the mall just as long as it was for a short amount of time and no one bought anything for me, but in this outfit – _hell, no_. The outfit didn't make me look like a slut; it was just too tight and showed too much skin for comfort.

"It's cold out and it's supposed to rain soon. Why am I wearing this outfit when I could freeze my ass off?" I whined like a child.

"Because it's a hot outfit. _That's _why," Alice smirked.

I pouted but followed them into the mall.

"Hmm…Where should we go first?" Alice asked.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starving," I whined yet again.

"Okay!"

They dragged me into a nearby pizza place.

The warm air smelled like dough and sauce.

Alice ordered while Rosalie and I saved a tabled and grabbed sodas. We all laughed and talked while waiting for the pizza.

"Number 144!" someone called.

"That's our order number!" Alice squealed. "Can you go get the pizza Bella?" she asked sweetly.

I glared at her but carefully got up. She wanted me to get the pizza for a reason. I walked up to the counter where there was a tall chestnut haired boy looking down so I couldn't see his face. I waited for him to notice me and give me the pizza.

He didn't do either.

I sighed and started to tap my foot impatiently and he _finally _looks up.

He wasn't that bad looking. He had blue eyes that had what looked like lightning bolts of light blue striking into his pupil. They were very pretty.

He looked shocked and then smiled. "Can I help you?"

"We ordered a pizza and it's supposed to be ready now…"

"Oh! I'll bring it to your table for you – it's still really hot." He winked.

_Okay_… I shrugged and waited for him to follow me back to the table. Alice and Rosalie were giggling behind their hands. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

The guy carefully put the pizza down. "Do you need anything else?" he directed to me.

I bit my lip self-consciously. "Um…Oh! We need plates."

He smiled, winked, and walked off.

When he was out of hearing range, Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…God! That was just too funny!" Alice said between laughs.

"What was?" I asked.

"Bella? Did you seriously not see that? He was flirting with you like crazy!" Rosalie informed me.

"Oh."

The guy came back quickly with plates. He set one in front of each of us. "My name's Max by the way," he told me and held out his hand.

I smiled. "Bella."

He shook my hand briefly. "Can I have your number?"

I gaped at Max for a split second and then snapped out of it.

My friends were trying very hard not to laugh but I could see one about to come out.

"Um…Okay?"

He handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled my number down wanting for him to be gone. He also handed me another paper that had – what I'm assuming – was his number.

I smiled a fake smile and handed him the pen and paper with my number.

"I'll call you," Max said and walked off.

I groaned unhappily when he was far enough not to hear.

My 'friends' found humor in this and laughed while I just glared holes in their heads. We finished eating soon after and they - thankfully - dragged me out of there. We walked into a shoe store and were bombarded by male employees. Well, I was. They just stood there and laughed.

By the time we left the mall, I had twenty-nine numbers.

Once we were back at her house, Alice pulled us into the living room to watch a movie. She forced me into a cute pajama set so I wouldn't "wrinkle the clothes when I fell asleep."

The movie played for about five minutes before we got bored of it.

Alice gasped. "I have an idea! We're going to play sleepover games!" I groaned. "First, we'll play Truth or Dare!"

This is not going to be good…

All three of us gathered in a circle.

"You choose your victim first, Rosalie," Alice offered.

"Okay! Hm…Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…if you could have any guy, who would it be?"

Maybe I could get through this. That question wasn't so revealing…

"Tim Becker."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Tim Becker – he's in our math class," Alice prompted.

"Oh! He's cute."

"Back off! He's mine!" Alice said playfully.

"Can we please continue the game?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Fine…Bella…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...who do you think is the biggest ass in the world?"

"Well until about several hours ago, it was Gary Fleming – the guy who moved away in seventh grade. Did you know that he used to trip me all of the time in the classes we had together? Plus, there was that time when he spilled his soda all over me for no apparent reason!" I fumed.

"Well…? Who is it now?" Alice asked.

"Your brother."

Alice looked at me in shock. "When did you meet him? He hardly ever comes out of his room. But I do have to agree that he is an ass."

"When I was running from you guys, I went under the table in the kitchen and knocked into his feet. I decided to introduce myself and he just assumes that I know who he is because he's so popular!" I said the end sarcastically. "Did you know that he was rude enough to answer _two _phone calls during our conversation? And that's not even the end of it! Those phone calls were from his dates that he's meeting at two different times! I knew Ally was stupid but thought that she would be smart enough to go for a guy that would at least not cheat on her!"

Alice and Rosalie were silent during my rant. When I finished, they started clapping.

"Okay… Why are you clapping?"

"Bella, you are the first girl – other than us – to see past his good looks and his charm to what he really is – a jerk," Alice explained.

I smiled. "Thank you for the compliment." But, my stomach started knotting. I was starting to feel guilty for yelling at him. Even though he is an ass, I still hurt him. But how I did hurt him I will never know.

We went on playing continuously choosing truth. Eventually, we all fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is in Edward's POV. what will happen when they're asleep? Review!**

**H&H, dream-a-lot**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm _sooooooo _sorry! A lot of you guys asked "Who's this Daniel guy?" Well to answer that question, I originally started writing the story for myself using different names but some of the characters had the same character traits. I was never going to put this on fanfic in the beginning but I decided to recently. I have like a bizzilion words already typed but I'm not going to give you the whole story at once - and anyway, I'm not even done yet! But when I first wrote the story, Daniel was the Edward character. Sorry if I slip up sometimes! Just tell me if I did and I'll fix it!  
**

**Okay! here it is! cue the trumpets! it's short but it is what it is, right? Review!  
**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 6

Edward's Point of View

* * *

_W__hy do I hurt?_

I asked myself that question repeatedly.

The smooth white ceiling of my dark room held no answers for my questions. It just looked melancholy to me. Just like everything else.

Slowly, I peeled my black silk sheets from my bed. The cool fabric soothed my frazzled nerves. I pulled the blankets over me. Moonlight streamed in through my window. It softly illuminated parts of my room.

_Why did I hurt?_

I shut my eyes. I saw Bella's beautiful face once again.

All she did was basically tell me I was a jerk. That's all she did. Alice called me one almost every chance she got but when that girl, Bella, called me one…I don't know! I just felt this…this stab of pain.

My stomach knotted in an agonizing way just thinking about it.

How does she have such an affect on me? Why does her opinion matter so much? She's just a girl. A girl who sees straight through my seductive pretenses… A brilliant perfect girl…

I snorted. It was kind of funny how I thought she was perfect. She would never be mine, but I could wish, right? I mean, if I at least try to not be an "egotistical self-absorbed man-whore" then maybe she might at least talk to me. I wish I could know every little detail about her. How could I be so infatuated with someone I just met? And why do I feel so different around her than any other girl? I've never felt like _this _about a girl. I can't even stop thinking about her. And that shock that I felt when our hands touched… What was _that_?

I sighed in frustration. Was I going to get any sleep at all?

_No, I wasn't…_

I slowly left my depressing room. I knew I would regret this…but I needed help badly.

I tiptoed silently into the living room. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were all quietly asleep. Bella's expression looked peaceful.

I stepped over to Alice and crouched by her head. "Alice…" I whispered.

She stirred and turned towards me by a fraction.

I checked over my shoulder to see if anyone woke up. "Alice," I murmured louder.

She didn't move.

"Alice!" I whisper yelled and shook at her shoulder.

"What…?" she snapped groggily.

"I…I need help…"

She bolted up to a sitting position. "The Great Edward needs _help_?" she asked incredulously.

I sighed. No one else can help me so I might as well get it over with. "Yes," I whispered.

"I never thought I'd see the day… So what's the problem?" Alice said quietly.

"Well…" How much should I tell her?

"Tell me everything."

"Can you keep your mouth shut about it?"

She nodded eagerly awaiting a new piece of information.

"Well…there's this girl…-"

"Edward Cullen… _The _Edward Cullen…is asking for _my _help to get a girl?" she interrupted.

I nodded helplessly.

Alice got that wicked creepy grin on her face. "And if I help you can I get anything, _anything_ I want in return?"

"That depends…"

"Hmm… Why don't you tell me who this _lucky _girl is and I'll see if I can help you?"

"Okay," I sighed.

"So…? Who is it?" she asked after a pause.

"Bella," I muttered under my breath.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Bella," I said a little louder.

She just started giggling. _Giggling!_

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You…like…_Bella_?" she question incredulously in between giggles.

I sighed heavily. "Yes…but its more than that…I want to know every little detail about her and I want her to be happy. I want to be a sappy romantic and bring her flowers and write her poetry," I admitted timidly.

She started laughing hysterically.

"I knew this was going to happen. You're just going to laugh at me. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Wait!" she whispered yelled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I've never heard you _want _to be a 'sappy romantic.' You don't seem to be the boyfriend type but anything is possible. I think it runs deeper than a crush," she murmured softly.

"You do?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded. "Yes, but you should know that her opinion of you right now isn't very good."

My head nodded grimly. "I know. She expressed it to my face earlier."

"I'm so sorry Edward. But, sad to say, I heard what she said and some of it is true. But that doesn't mean that you can't change your ways. I think I'll let you figure how to do that on your own, but if you need me to do something – like, I don't know, take her shopping or invite her over for a sleepover, for example – I'll do it just as long as I am able to."

"Thank you! You are _the _best sister in the world!"

"Aren't I always?" She grinned.

"Yes, yes you are. Goodnight my wonderful sister of mine!" I said excitedly and made a move to leave.

"Wait! I just think you should know that her birthday is November twenty-eighth!"

"Goodnight." I nodded gratefully and quietly jogged up the stairs to my room.

The room seemed less miserable all of the sudden. I was going to change my pretenses for her. Her birthday was in two weeks – the Friday after Thanksgiving – and I know exactly what to do.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! H&H, dream-a-lot**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I felt like I had to update immediately since the last chapters were shorter so this is my treat to you - about 3,000 words. I think you guys might kill me at the end of the chapter. But go ahead threaten me. Also, some things in this chapter might seem impossible but 1) this is fiction and 2) in my opinion it's definitely possible. Enjoy and review if you want to know what happens next! **

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 7

Back to Bella's Point of View!

* * *

I could feel warmth on my eyelids. I groggily opened my eyes to see sunlight shimmering in through the window. Yawning, I stretched and searched for the time. 5:37am. I guess I won't be able to sleep anymore. I changed into the clothes that Alice had laid out for me last night – a jean miniskirt and a blue boat necked shirt with a black tank underneath – but decided to not put on the black shoes I wore yesterday that were clearly meant for this outfit too. After brushing my teeth and such, I went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat.

I searched the silver fridge. Not much looked edible. I continued searching through but decided to give up and just grabbed a soda which I occasionally sipped while I leaned against the bar.

Outside, the remains of the darkness of the night disappeared until Alice and Rosalie tiredly walked in. They had small bags under their eyes but other than that they looked like their regular selves. Alice had a knowing expression on her face that told me I was missing something. I idly wondered what it was for a moment but decided it was nothing.

"You have hardly anything edible in your fridge, you know that right?" I asked Alice.

She nodded. "I've been eating take out, pizza, and fast food since my parents went on a vacation. They're the ones that do grocery shopping. I don't unless they need me to."

I just shrugged.

"Time for school!" Alice squealed and dragged us to her car. I put on my scary heels and followed them obediently.

Alice blasted the radio and put the roof of the convertible down. The cold wind tangled my waved hair and bit at my face but I didn't mind. We all shouted the lyrics to the song that was playing at the top of our lungs. I was constantly pulling the miniskirt down so it would expose that much less skin.

Once we got to the school, our hair was windblown and we were panting from singing so much.

You know those moments in movies when the car door opens and they only show part of the ground? And then you see the lead actress' high-heeled boot come out from the car and the camera slowly works it's way up to her face? And then when you see her face you realize she's some hot chic that James Bond has some 'thing' with?

Well that's what it felt like when I stepped out of the car.

Everyone's eyes traveled from my high-heeled shoe and slowly up to my face.

To tell you the truth, it felt awkward. The situation felt almost the same as in a movie except I had no James Bond to rescue me from the guys that started walking over. My friends giggled into their hands as one by one guys started crowding my personal bubble.

I grabbed my messenger bag and made my way into the school hallways. Alice was on my right and Rosalie was on my left.

I knew that the whole day I would be feeling like I'm in a movie. Right now, I felt like I was in _Mean Girls _and I was the popular girl who everyone thought was perfect. I had my 'mean' friends following me and we were dressed almost like the girls in that movie – mini skirts, tight tops, heels, skinny jeans, etc.

The hallway crowd thinned as we walked straight through the halls. People were staring, glaring enviously, or practically drooling with lust. Not the usual reaction to me, but whatever; it's probably for the taken Rosalie and the single Alice.

We walked without a care in the world to a group of jocks which Emmett was hanging out with.

Emmett was talking about some of his famous football games. "…and so then I passed the ball to the quarterback-"

"And you win, blah, blah, blah, we get it," I interrupted. All of the boys in the group looked at me with awe and… lust? _Creepy_…

"I was just getting to the good part! Thanks for ruining the suspense," Emmett pouted.

I only laughed.

The doors opened again and Edward, his friends, and Ally walked in. I quickly hid behind Emmett feeling almost overcome by guilt.

Edward stopped across from me in the wide hall in front of a counter I hadn't noticed earlier. It was a snack and soda place.

"I'll have a coke, and…do you want something guys?" He asked his friends politely.

"Hmm…Does sprite have any calories? I'm on a diet so I'm not having any calories at all today," Ally spoke up.

I snickered into my hand. How stupid can you get?

"Of course it has calories," Edward told her gently.

I got in line behind them to get a soda and was still trying not to laugh.

"How 'bout lemonade? Does that have calories?" she tried again.

Apparently they can get more stupid. Who doesn't know that there are calories in sugar drinks? I was having trouble breathing I was trying to control my laughing so hard. I bid my lip hard and put more pressure on the hand covering my mouth.

Edward visibly sighed and nodded his head.

The cashier had an impatient look on his face.

"What about water?" Ally asked. She's just a stupid cheerleading slut.

I was full out laughing now. Finally, miss blond anorexic bimbo Ally guesses the best choice for a calorie-free drink.

The group of cheerleaders and jocks turned to look at me along with everyone else in the area. The girls - who I rightfully assumed cheerleaders - looked at me with hatred, disgust, and envy. Some of guys looked at me with disbelief, awe, and lust, but Edward looked shocked for a second. Then he looked like he wanted to laugh with me.

When our eyes met, I felt that weird shock again but brushed it off.

The main emotion throughout the hall was confusion. Probably wondering why I was laughing my ass off.

Ally took a step up to me.

"What is so funny?" she asked angrily.

I choked back my laughter and shook my head. "N-nothing."

Cheerleaders always seemed to like to make fun of me while I was always completely terrified.

"Ally, stop," Edward said harshly.

"Shh Dannie-kins. I'll take care of that _thing_," she murmured loud enough for me to hear."So you were just randomly laughing, hmm? Like some retard," she cackled to me.

"Ally," Edward warned. Why was he defending me?

Okay, so now I was pissed off. Very pissed off. Someone needed to teach her a lesson.

I suddenly got a burst of courage like the one I had yesterday when I bit off Edward's head that spread throughout me and burned like a wild fire.

"That's not very nice to say things offensive like that about the mentally handicapped. I also consider you to be a 'retard' for not being able to count to ten. But, if by some miracle, you lean how to count, I wouldn't even bother to call you stupid because that would be a total insult to all of the idiots. Oh, and by the way, I just found it hilarious that you couldn't think of a drink that has absolutely no calories in it except for water and that wasn't your first guess. How can you be so stupid? And tell me, how do you plan on not fainting when you don't eat anything during your 'diet?'" I asked.

"Burn," some of the jocks said, dragging out the word.

The girl had a look of confusion on her face for several seconds and then it turned into rage. "Are you calling me stupid?" she shrieked.

I smirked. Now she gets it… "Probably."

Edward started laughing quietly into his hand. The sound amazed me for a moment but I quickly snapped out of it.

Ally silently waved two other cheerleading looking girls over.

"You did not just insult the head cheerleader!" she screamed.

"If I remember correctly, I did," I said matter-of-factly.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. You're just a wanna-be who will never be cheerleading material."

"Ally, stop," Edward told her. Why would he want her to not yell at me? I did kind of yell at him yesterday and I do regret it but it didn't make sense.

Ally just waved him off.

I felt half mad because I'm not a 'wanna-be' and the other half of me found if funny because she didn't know that when I was ten my gymnastic skills were probably better than hers right now. The half of me that found humor in the situation took over and I started laughing.

"Okay, several things. Firstly, I'm _not _a 'wanna-be.' Second, why would I want to be with your gang of sluts?" She opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand to stop her. "Thirdly and lastly, you are right one thing though. I will never, _ever _be cheerleader material because, I can do this."

I took several steps back and motioned arrogantly for the cheerleaders, the jocks, and the cashier to move which they did curiously. After taking off my intricate black ribbon shoes, I calculated with my eyes. The counter that had the cash register on it had enough room for me to use it as a vault and it was about the right height. The ceiling was high enough that I wouldn't hit it. There was enough room behind the counter for me to land. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath because I didn't like to show off and never did but I was so pissed off right now.

Please don't rip tiny skirt…

Opening my eyes, I bolted to the counter and put my hands firmly down on it. I did a double summersault with a slight twist – Olympic material. Due to the slight twist, I landed facing everyone and sticking it. I held up my hands and stuck my chest out.

I herd gasps all around and there was a look of disbelief on Ally's face.

"Tada," I said smugly.

The first to break the silence was one of the jocks. "Holy shit," he muttered.

There were murmurs through the hallway.

Edward looked at me with a wide smile. He started clapping loudly and was followed by others.

I then turned to the cashier, handed him a five dollar bill, and grabbed a coke from the fridge behind me. "Keep the change," I told him, smiled, and winked.

The applause was starting to hurt my ears.

I couldn't believe I was so bold.

I walked off after grabbing my shoes and messenger bag with Alice in tow.

When I sat down, she started babbling. "What you did was so awesome!" she screamed.

"But you knew I could do gymnastics."

"No, I mean the way you pissed Ally off! You should've seen the look on her face! No one's ever done that! She might want pay back though so you've been warned. And I told you that you should join the cheer squad!"

Oh great! I've only gone to this school for over one day so far and I already have someone who wants revenge on me.

"You know how much I hate cheerleaders – especially the sluttish ones. But I'm not going to bother trying out for cheerleading. I most likely am way better than their captain, Ally. What's the point of trying out for something when the captain isn't as good as me? And anyway, she wants pay back. I'm also not pretty or popular so I have no chance of making it," I told her truthfully.

"I'll get you to do it one way or another," she said smiling evilly.

Not good, not good, not good! She's planning something bad. Last time she had one of these plans, nine people ended up hospitalized and two arrested. And yes, I did end up hospitalized.

"I'm scared," I whispered. "Don't hurt me."

She laughed evilly. "Don't worry. It doesn't involve cars, paint, eggs, squirrels, spray paint, or dogs."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I still think I have a tiny scar from those pit bulls though." I shivered involuntarily.

She just cackled evilly. "Oh, never mind. I won't do it. You'll refuse the offer anyway."

"Thank you."

Several classes later, it was gym. Alice and I were quietly sitting on the bleachers when the teacher started speaking. "We will be starting on the high beams today. You and Mr. Garcia's class will be walking on the high beams today. If you can do a trick that you know, like taking one foot off for example, then you can do it. If you don't want to do a trick you don't have to. All you need to do is walk across. Girls are going first. Volunteers to go first and questions?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I go first?" Why not show off to Ally a bit?

Mrs. Greene looked surprised. "Um… Okay."

Another class came over. I could see Edward. Laughing jocks and several girls surrounded him. He had an expression that showed that he was deep in thought but he was hopeful.

My guilt flared but I quickly swallowed it back down. I hid it with a wide smile. I pulled off my shirt to reveal a sports bra so my shirt wouldn't get in my face. People were staring at me with surprised expressions now. I heard several wolf whistles and rolled my eyes at the immaturity. "Perverts…" I muttered.

After stripping off my shoes and socks, I walked up to the high beam. Putting my hands on it, I hoisted myself up ignoring the stool. I thought back to a fancy looking routine I did two years ago. It consisted of showy and difficult flips but it was short.

Once I stuck it and threw my hands in the air, I went and sat with Alice. I felt many eyes boring into me.

Alice was the first to break the speechless silence. "WOO! Go Bella!" She was clapping as fast as she could and people joined her.

Ally just made an "Hmph" noise.

I quickly pulled my shirt, shoes, and socks back on. I looked to the teacher to see her awed expression.

"Settle down class!" Mrs. Greene called.

The gym became quiet once again. I still felt someone's eyes boring into me. Not many people were staring at me right now – their attention was now on the teacher. My eyes met Edward's. He had some unreadable expression on his face but I quickly turned my attention back to Mrs. Greene.

"Any more volunteers to go first?" she called.

Ally raised her hand.

Mrs. Greene nodded for her to go.

Ally smiled and put her magazine and purse down. She walled over to the beam and climbed up the stool. She held her arms out and started a cartwheel. It the middle of her fantastic performance – note the sarcasm-, she fell off the beam and landed on her ass.

Alice and I started laughing at her surprised expression.

Ally looked at her nails. "I chipped my nail!" she cried.

That just made us laugh harder. I could still feel someone's eyes on me again and it was starting to bug me. I searched for the owner of the gaze until my eyes locked on Edward's…again and my guilt flared…again.

I quickly looked away from his intense stare and the building guilt.

Eventually it was lunch and I was forever grateful. Guys wouldn't stop looking at me. I was starting to get worried.

Alice and I were waiting in line for lunch when we heard a shriek.

With a loud bang, the cafeteria doors opened and the chatter was silenced.

In walked Edward and some of his minions. He still had that thoughtful/hopeful expression on his face. Ally came rushing in with them excitedly.

"Every one, like, needs to be quiet!" she screamed.

The room was immediately quiet.

"Okay! I have the cast list for the spring show, _Romeo and Juliet_. No one's looked at it yet but I'm positive that Edward is going to be Romeo and I'm going to be Juliet!"

I rolled my eyes. She needs to stop being so self-centered.

She pulled the casting list out of an envelope. "Okay, so Juliet is…" She didn't say anything else. She just stood there with her face plastered with shock.

Alice immediately ran up and snatched the paper from Ally. "Juliet is… Bella Swan! Go Bella!"

Edward got another spark of hope in his eyes while the room erupted in applause and cheers but got quiet once again for Alice.

"And our Romeo is… Ben Dover!"

Oh my God. Either that's someone's sorry excuse for a name or Alice is just joking.

People were laughing and holding their sides so I took it as a joke.

"No, no. I'm just kidding. Sorry Ben!" That got a few more laughs. "Our real Romeo is… Chris Cook."

Almost everyone applauded. Well, everyone except Edward.

* * *

**I know you guys want to kill me! I _told _you there were unexpected twists and turns. But seriously, I wouldn't mind a review. Ooh! and be sure to check out my other story, _The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet_! H&H, dream-a-lot!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OKAY! **_I have a poll I want ALL of you (including those of you who don't have an account) to participate in! It's for my next story. The summaries are on my profile._ **Ooh! And I want to give a shout out to my friend who is _supposed _to review my stories. She owns a Team Edward shirt when she is Team Jacob. How bizarre is that?! I, of course, am Team Edward so we make the perfect friends while we "hold a knife behind our backs to use to kill the other one when she isn't looking." Something close to her words, not mine. _Have you guys noticed how people are deleting their fanfiction stories? It bugs me and makes me sad when it's one that I love. So I have a message: STOP DELETING YOUR STORIES! I LIKE THEM AND SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE DO TOO!! ok i'm done! :D_ **

**Read, Enjoy, Review, check out my other story, and vote on my poll!**

A little note: when they say a line from the play in _italics, _it means they are acting the line out. If it's not in _italics _then they are just saying it like how they regularly talk.

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E  
**

Chapter 8

BPOV

* * *

The drama room was already filled when I arrived for class.

Mrs. Brent was talking to Edward and he looked a lot happier than earlier.

I wonder why?

Ally was in a corner pouting. She was flipping through a magazine as usual and had a cell phone to her ear.

I quickly took a seat at the opposite side of the room from her when the bell rang.

"Alright class! Quiet down!" Mrs. Brent yelled.

Edward quickly sat in a seat in the middle with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay class! The full cast is written on the whiteboard! Now, we will have rehearsals on Fridays after school. We will start rehearsing tomorrow in class. Today, I want everyone to partner up and read his or her parts with someone."

I huffed angrily and grabbed a script and sat back in my seat. I put my iPod on, started reading my lines, and the world around me disappeared.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

I barely lowered the script by a centimeter to look at who was bothering me and took out one of my ear buds.

"What do you want Edward?" I sighed. I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now – especially someone I'll most likely insult.

"I think we should read the script together," he said simply.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine!" I said exasperated. "Then if I, as Juliet, say 'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,' what does Romeo say?" I asked like I was talking to a three year old with mock cheerfulness without using the script in my hands.

"'_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?' _" he said with emotion and not missing a beat.

I stared at him shocked. No one could ever reply like that to me right off the bat. Not even if it was the day before opening night.

"'_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_,'" I shot back but I was acting the part this time.

He smiled. "I see you know your lines already, too."

"How could you have learned them by now? It's not even the first day of rehearsals."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know? I like classics. _Romeo and Juliet_ is one of my favorites," he said sounding embarrassed. "And how do you know the lines?"

I bit my lip self-consciously. "I get bored with some of the regular books so I'll read older books and anyway, I'm a sucker for a sweet romance - clichéd or not."

He smirked. "I guess that's something we have in common."

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." I put my headphones back in and turned the volume up all the way. I closed my eyes to help ignore him better.

Over my music, I heard him sigh and leave.

I felt another stab of guilt. My gosh! You stupid conscious! Why should I feel guilty for yelling at him and telling him the truth?!

A small, timid voice in my head started to whisper to me.

_It was a harsh truth. It wasn't right. You should apologize. _

I growled at the stupid voice and squeezed my eyes shut tighter trying to listen to the music.

_He didn't deserve to be yelled at like that no matter how horrible you think he is._

Why am I hearing voices?!

_You need to apologize._

I growled and ribbed my headphones off. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy…

"Hi Bella! I'm Chris!"

Oh god. I buried my head in my hands. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that we should practice our script together!"

I lifted my head. "Fine!" I suddenly felt like I was repeating myself. "'_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_," I said giving him the same line I gave Edward.

"Oh! Um…" He fumbled through his script. "Here it is! 'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'" His voice sounded horrible compared to Edward's. Edward's voice was smooth and soft and sweet and perfect and any other word that would describe how Romeo's voice _should _sound.

Wait! Hold up! Why, oh why, am I thinking about him?! He's an arrogant fool! An ass! A player! So if he is all those things…then why to I keep on thinking about him?

Chris's voice interrupted my rant in my head. "Bella? Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, but what did you say?"

"I was just wondering if you would…like to go out with me…"

My eyes widened. I barely know him! I could see Edward glaring at Chris with pure hatred and hostility.

I was taken aback. Why would Edward hate Chris? Do they hate each other or something?

I bit my lip but turned so I was facing Edward.

His gaze softened and turned sorrowful when he moved his stare to me.

The building guilt flared and I clenched my fists in pain. My long manicured fingernails dug into my palm and eased the pain of guilt.

But when the guilt subsided, I felt something else. I felt the need to hug Edward, to hug him and kiss away his misery. I felt like I should be sitting on his lap and hugging myself to him.

My eyes bugged out with an epiphany.

So that's why I feel guilty...

Oh. My. God. I'm obsessed with a boy and I haven't even gone to this school for a week! And he's not just any boy. He was the one person I despised more than the cheerleaders. I had a crush on Edward Anthony Mason Cullen - the hot playboy of a jock who's also the captain of the basketball team, the most popular guy in school, the most _swooned _over guy in school, one of the main subjects of gossip, and the list goes on and on and on and on. And now I'm just ranting in my _head _over this guy.

What has the world come to?!

Oh yes! That's right, I have a crush on a popular thickheaded jock…

"Oh, shit," I whispered.

Then, my world went black with my heartbeat racing, my head hurting, and my vision blurring all because of my stupid little epiphany.

* * *

**Review, check out my other story, and vote on my poll! H&H, dream-a-lot!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! Okay, let me tell you why this was a bit late. On Wednesday, I had a meeting after school because our grade goes to Washington DC (and I live on the west coast) during spring break. After that, I had to wait about half an hour for my mom to pick me up and then to take me to an hour long dentist appointment. Then, I did homework and ate enough to sustain me. At 7, I then had to go to a site council meeting witch ended at 9. Then my dad had to go buy groceries so I got dragged along with him. I ended up doing homework until 12:30. I'm such a busy bee and I like _have _to be on fanfiction every day! Then, yesterday, I read some fanfics, wrote some more of my stories, did homework, got writer's block, and was up past 1:30am. Then, today, I had an orthodontic appointment to get my braces tightened and now my teeth hurt! Wow, I can't believe you guys even bother to read this but sometimes I do have important notes... READ & REVIEW! **_OH! and if you have any ideas for _**any **_of my stories, feel free to tell me._

**I just love the beginning! :D**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 9

BPOV

* * *

_Bright lights…Very bright lights…Pretty lights…_my mind mumbled incoherently for several minutes as I stared at the light fixtures in the ceiling.

When I was coherent, I became more aware. I was wrapped protectively in familiar arms that just felt so…_right_. I was cradled to his chest where his sent drifted off of him. And, most importantly, I felt _safe_.

I decided to make no move to let him know I was awake and closed my eyes. He carried me for several more minutes until he went into the office. I didn't mind. I felt just perfect.

"Mrs. Cope?" he asked quietly, fanning his sweet breath onto my face.

"Oh! Here, take her into the nurse's office. Ms. Jones, the nurse, is on her break. I'll go get her!" the office lady said. I could hear her footsteps leaving the room.

With my eyes still closed, he carried me into the nurse's office. I could see that the lights were brighter in this room through my eyelids.

He gently put me onto the little makeshift bed covered in crinkle-y paper. He shut the door to make the room quieter. I could hear him sigh and sit in a chair opposite of me.

I peeked through my eyelashes to see him better. His hands were folded together and hung in the air with support from his elbows on his knees. His beautiful head was hung down so I could only see his adorable soft, messy, bronze hair. "Why do you hate me so, Bella?" he asked.

For a second, I thought that he had seen me peeking through my eyelashes but he hadn't looked up at me.

"I-I really like you. I really just wish that…that you would give me a chance…"

My guilt took over painfully. I cringed but he remained oblivious.

He got out of the chair and kneeled before me. "I'm going crazy. You know, I never acted this way before I met you. It feels like I was sane forever ago and it really was only three days ago…" He laughed bitterly and then sighed. "I also wasn't as happy as I am now that you're in my life even though you've hurt me." He sweetly brushed my hair out of my face

I felt like crying right about now. When did he become so sweet?

He placed his warm hand on my cheek and rubbed my cheekbone gently with his thumb. "Oh, Bella…" he sighed. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to my forehead. "You truly amaze me," he whispered.

My eyes brimmed even more with water. _Why _did he have to be so sweet? Even after what I had said to him, he was still caring and kind. I didn't deserve his kindness.

The door opened and the nurse, Ms. Jones, stepped in. "So what happened?" she asked Edward quietly.

"I don't really know… One moment she's talking to someone and the next moment she's passed out on the ground."

"Hmm…" The nurse then ran the faucet for a second and walked back over to me. She placed a damp paper towel on my forehead.

I decided that I should let them know I was conscious so I groggily opened my eyes to see Edward and Ms. Jones. "What happened?" I asked even though I knew fairly well what did.

"You fainted. You were talking to Chris and then you kind of randomly passed out," Edward informed me. "So…I hope you don't mind…but I kind of carried you here," he said worriedly.

I don't mind _at all_…

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. And Edward…? Thanks. I truly mean it."

He half smiled and caused my pulse to double. "Any time."

"Well…I think I should get back to class… What period is it anyway?"

"School's going to be out in about ten minutes, dear," Ms. Jones told me.

"Okay. We'll I'm going to get something out of my locker."

Ms. Jones smiled and dismissed us.

I went straight to my locker to get my gymnastics bag. I had my gymnastics in a small gym on campus.

"Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

I jumped. I had no clue that he was behind me. "Yeah?" I slung my bag over my shoulder with my messenger bag on the other while I slammed my locker shut.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Actually, I was going to go to the gym but you can come if you want."

He smiled. "Okay. Here, let me take that." He pulled my gym bag off my shoulder and onto his own.

We slowly walked in silence when the bell rang. People burst out of their classrooms in a hurry to get home. Edward pulled me out to the middle of the hall by me hand so I wouldn't get trampled. People were staring at us and out interlocked hands. Uncomfortable with the stares, I reluctantly let go. Everyone moved out of our way as we headed through the halls.

Oh no…

"Oh Eddie-muffin!" Ally sang as she skipped up to Edward but glared when she saw me.

I heard Edward let out a soft growl at her witch was kind of weird because I don't think people can growl. "What Ally? And _stop calling me Eddie-muffin_!"

"What is _she _doing with _you_?" Ally sneered.

"Excuse me? I'm right here!"

Edward grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and let go. "Actually Ally, I was just walking with her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But-but-but you're _mine_!"

"He's not property," I said, appalled. "He doesn't 'belong' to any of you unless _he_," I gestured to Edward, "says so. So move your scrawny little ass out of my way!"

Ally looked at Edward like she had just been slapped. "Say something Eddie! Don't just let her tell me that! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Actually, I couldn't possibly agree with Bella more. And I'm neither boyfriend of 'Eddie.' So please, do move." Edward smiled as Ally shrieked and stomped off.

Once she was gone, Edward looked at me confused and incredulous.

"What?" I asked after several minutes of walking in silence with him staring at me.

"You defended me," he said.

"So…? Your point?" I was really confused right now.

"Never mind."

We walked in an unpleasant silence until we arrived at the gymnast locker rooms.

"Well…I guess I'll see you around…" I bit my lip. I didn't really want him to leave.

He nodded. "Yeah. I have to go to basketball practice so I guess I'll see you," he said and handed me my gym bag.

I smiled. "Bye!" I gave a shy wave and headed into the locker room.

* * *

After five long hours of training, I was waiting for Emmett to come pick me up in the student parking lot. There were hardly any cars here since it was 8:04pm. My aching muscles shivered as a gust of wind whipped around me.

I searched around the parking lot for Emmett's giant monster of a car but instead noticed that one of the gyms had a door propped open and bright light streaming out. I could hear footsteps hustling and a whistle blowing.

I quietly entered the gym and sat on the front row of the bleachers.

This gym was the main one for sporting events. The basketball backboards were modern looking with glass and two huge digital scoreboards were on opposite sides.

The basketball team was _still_ in the gym practicing. They were playing shirts and skins. Five of the team members were wearing their jersey and five had no shirts on at all. Edward, the guy named Jasper and three others were on the skins team as the others were the shirts.

I think I was drooling. Edward's six-pack was easily visible and glimmered with his sweat as he ran across the court and shot the ball in. According to the scoreboard, Edward's team now had 11 and the other had 8. The buzzer sounded and the coach blew his whistle.

"All right team," he called as they huddled together panting. "Good practice! Get some rest and be ready for the game this Friday! Go change, you're dismissed."

They turned around and then basically froze staring at me. I panicked and stood up from the bleacher witch were – now that I noticed it – where their water bottles and five jerseys were.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out so I basically stood there feeling very intimidated. I knotted and unknotted my finger together.

One of the shirtless ones smirked. "I'm too irresistible for my own good," he said with mock sadness.

"Shut up Jack!" another called.

"Nah dude! She's another one of Edward's fan girls."

I stared at them appalled. "No, I'm not another 'fan girl!'" I said using air quotes. I huffed and marched out of the gym.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared at Bella's retreating figure in shock. "What the hell, Duncan?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That's the only reason girls come to our practices Eddie-poo."

I gritted my teeth but threw my jersey on. "Don't wait up for me!" I sprinted out of the gym and searched around me. There was no trace of Bella.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! My teeth huurrrrrrrrtttttt very badly. My braces were tightened yesterday and all I've eaten was Ben & Jerry's ice cream and deviled eggs which I have to break appart before I break it up enough to swallow with my tounge. I know - braces suck. So anyway, since I'm feeling so crappy, I figured I'd try to update all of my stories. **_And I just want to say thank you guys for being so supportive and reviewing. You know, when I opened my email today for the first time since I opened this account and for all of my stories, I had over **225 **emails. I nearly choked on a deviled egg (yes I was eating a deviled egg while I was on the computer.) when I saw that. I was like, _**holy shit! WOO HOO!! **_So anyway, thanks again for adding me to alerts, fav lists, and reviewing! **I'll have another chapter up soon - it is so funny (in my opinion and a lot of people don't find me funny but you guys seem to). ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

_**OH! And sadly, I don't own any Fall Out Boy songs and I don't own Pete. Sigh.**_

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 10

BPOV

Song: Thanks For the Memories by Fall Out Boy - I recommend that you youtube it to listen to as you read.

* * *

Yesterday, I had gone straight home without Emmett. He told me that he forgot – he was with Rosalie. Cringe.

I had decided that even though I heard what he said yesterday, I wouldn't act like it.

I walked into the drama room.

Today, I was dressed in one of Alice's unbelievably revealing clothes. I wore short shorts and a blue V-neck long sleeved shirt. Guys were still looking at me with lust and hunger and I was starting to feel a little paranoid because of all of the perverts at this school.

The drama room was completely filled so I took a chair off to the side and popped my headphones in my ears.

'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy started playing.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll!  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys!  
_

Edward sauntered into the room. The lyrics made me feel guilty for some reason. The guilt from the lyrics and the guilt from yelling at him pilled high and heavy.

_  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
_

Edward sat several feet away from me – across the room from Ally. She was glaring at me.

_  
Been looking forward to the future  
When my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball;  
It's always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand out)_

I pulled my script out from my messenger bag and skimmed over it.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you but sweeter"!  
Oh oh oh oh!_

I suddenly realized where the guilt from the lyrics came from. Every time "_one more time_" was sang, it added to the guilt. My mind jumped back to what Edward said yesterday. He only wanted a chance.

_  
One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_Oh oh oh oh!_

_  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_Oh oh oh oh!_

The bell abruptly rang and pulled me out of my continuously spiraling guilt.

_Maybe I should give him a chance…_

_No. He's just being delusional. He only thinks he likes you because you told him the truth._

I sighed. My internal conflict wouldn't leave me alone. I set it aside – it wouldn't help if I couldn't concentrate.

I pulled the headphones out as Mrs. Brent walked into the room.

"Okay class! We are going to start from Act I, Scene I. Take you scripts and places!" she shouted.

I sat in my seat, full of boredom.

The people who played Samson and Gregory stood in the big space at the front of the room and followed their lines until Abraham and Balthasar entered. Eventually, they broke out into a very convincing fake fistfight. Benvolio then yelled at them for fighting and Tybalt entered and they basically started fighting again. It was so _fun_.

Then, the Capulets, the Montagues, and the prince entered and everyone except the Montagues and Benvolio left. Then, to my complete and utter surprise and interest, Edward walked into the scene.

_That wasn't right…_

I did something I thought I would never have to do for this play: I flipped open the script and found the part we were at.

It read: **Enter ROMEO**

_What the hell?_

I tip toed over to Mrs. Brent's desk.

"Psst. Mrs. Brent?" I whispered.

She turned her attention to me, looking amused. "Yes?"

"How do I phrase this…? Why the _hell _is Edward playing Romeo's part? I thought Chris was Romeo." I started hyperventilating.

"Oh! I didn't tell anyone, did I? I'm always forgetting these things." She laughed quietly.

I looked at her questioningly. What the _hell _was she talking about?!

Mrs. Brent clapped her hands loudly together to get everyone's attention. Edward stopped saying his line.

"I forgot to make an announcement!" Mrs. Brent called. "Due to private reasons, Chris can't be Romeo. So, his understudy – Edward – is taking his place."

So that's why he was so happy after talking to Mrs. Brent. He _was_ Chris's understudy. Now he's Romeo and-

WAIT! He's…Romeo? _HIM?! _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is…Romeo. And I'm…Juliet… And that means…oh no. No, no, no, no, no! _No_!

I can't kiss him! I'm supposed to hate him but I like him and…oh this is _so_ fucked up.

* * *

**I know, I know. I made it a bit cliched but still! I fooled you! HA!! And remember, a happy _reviewed__ (HINT HINT)_author updates sooner.  
**

**H&H, dream-a-lot**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My mouth still hurts...and yeah...This chapters long, the next one is short. Enjoy and review! Oh! AND I don't own You'll Be In My Heart.**

**Ps. Next chapters a bit sad.**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Song: You'll Be In My Heart

* * *

We practiced until we got the scene between Lady Capulet, the nurse, and me. By then, I had gotten control of my breathing but all I could think about was that Edward was Romeo. My scattered thoughts were confusing – even to me – but I didn't even say a word to Edward and he didn't say anything to me witch made me feel guiltier.

After school was over, I had to go to gymnastics practice – yet again. I retrieved my bag from my locker and headed to the athletes' girls' locker room to change into my spandex. I entered the gym I usually go to and was shocked to find a group of cheerleaders practicing a dance routine to 'Fergalicious.' I stared at their sluttish moves in shock.

I mean, it was one of those disturbing things that you see but you can't look away. I held back the urge to laugh at their _attempt _at being seductive and it obviously wasn't working.

But I was also shocked because this was _my _gym. It was for Angela, Sidney, Katherine, and me for gymnastic practice. And anyway, where _were _they? They we probably changing still.

I cleared my throat loudly above the music. They turned their attention to me.

"What do _you _want?" Ally hissed.

"This is _my _practice gym – not yours."

"_So_?"

"Why are you here? _Leave_."

"We're, like, _allowed_ to be here," she snarled back.

"_No_, you're not."

She pushed the pause button on the boom box and walked up to me, water in hand. "_Yes_, we are."

I laughed without humor. "When did you delude yourself into thinking that nonsense?"

She pursed her lips. "We are, like, having out try outs right now and it happens to be raining outside so if you'll just, like, _leave_…"

"No! This is my gym," I said stubbornly and forcefully.

She just shrugged. "Too bad – we're using it."

I put a cork on my anger before I did something stupid. "This. Is. My. Gym," I hissed.

"Like I said _before_, we're using it."

I smiled evilly. "Fine, I guess I'll go to a different gym. Oh, and Ally? You have something on your…shirt." It didn't look like a shirt…

"What? Where? Hey, I don't have anything-"

I took the water out of her hand poured it all over her. "Now you do," I sang as I threw the water bottle to the side.

I sauntered out of the gym filled with screams.

I decided to grab my gym bag and messenger bag from the locker room and head to the big gym – it was the only other gym that I could practice in easily. Well, that and it was fun to fool around and do tricks on the bleachers and from the basketball hoops.

I hurried through the pouring rain in my spandex and a comfy oversized sweatshirt.

I entered the empty gym, slipped my sweatshirt off, and started stretching.

………………………

EPOV

I changed into my basketball uniform and locked the locker.

I wasn't going to talk to Duncan. I had promised myself that last night after he made Bella run off.

She didn't look too happy earlier when Mrs. Brent announced that I was Romeo. I had known since yesterday but didn't bother to tell anyone. I wonder if she still hates me.

I sighed. My heart clenched and contorted in pain at the thought. No matter what, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She has officially turned my life upside-down.

"Everyone!" Coach Lee called.

We jogged to the end of the end of the gym where the coach always lectures us before practice or before a game.

"As you all know, there will be a game on Friday!" his booming voice called. "I know you've been practicing hard and improving but I give you some slack after the game. Now go out there and practice to whip some ass!"

Every cheered and headed out of our locker room.

I froze once I stepped into the gym.

There, sitting on a basketball hoop was Bella. She was facing the ceiling with her iPod on and eyes closed. She was wearing some wet spandex shorts and training bra that I had to rip my eyes from. She was casually relaxed with her butt partially through the hoop and her legs dangling as she hummed to herself quietly.

Some of the guys' eyes were traveling her body. I glared at them.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "Dude, you are _way _to protective and possessive of her and she's not even your girlfriend. Just relax a little."

I glared at him. "How would you feel if it were Alice?" I whispered back, defensively.

"Point taken," he muttered just as the coach came out of the locker rooms.

"Excuse, me Miss, but what are you doing in a basketball hoop?" Coach Lee bellowed.

Bella jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. Her iPod fell to the ground as she put her hand onto her chest. Her cheeks were flamed with a beautiful dark shade of pink. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize… I'll be going now." She pulled herself into a crouching position on the edge of the hoop before anyone could reply.

What was she doing?!

My emotions urged my body foreword but Jasper clapped a hand onto my shoulder.

Bella slowly allowed herself to tilt backwards and flipped off the hoop. She landed with a delicate thud onto the court.

I stared at her in shock.

How did she get up there in the first place?

Bella jogged to her things, threw them in a bag, slipped on a sweatshirt several sizes too big, and then walked back to us. "I'm sorry. The cheerleaders stole my gym so I came in here. I didn't know you guys would be using it." She bit her lip adorably and fidgeted with a hole in her sweatshirt sleeve.

"That's fine," I spoke up.

Her gaze shot from her sleeve to me. "Thanks," she said awkwardly. "Well…I'm gonna go now…" she pointed to the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be outside in this weather," I said, concerned.

Some of the guys nodded in agreement.

"I don't really have a way to get home otherwise," she mumbled.

"If you wait until we're done, I could drive you," I offered hopefully.

She bit her beautiful lip again. "I guess," she said slowly, thinking it over.

I smiled.

"Well now that the young lady has a ride, are we going to practice?" Coach Lee barked.

……………………………………………………………..

BPOV

I watched the boys until they finished practicing. Every now and then, one of them would look at me out of the corner of their eyes but Edward was the most frequent. I had focused all of my attention on Edward.

I waited for him as he changed in the locker room with all of my stuff.

Finally, Edward in all of his glory came back into the gym fully clothed. He smiled crookedly once he spotted me.

I smiled back as my heart sped up and my palms sweated.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded completely infatuated and intoxicated with him. I followed him to the doors of the gym.

"It's pouring pretty hard," he said quietly as he gazed into the dark sheeting rain.

I nodded and hugged my sweatshirt tighter.

"Here." He held out a cylinder shaped cloth black object.

An umbrella…

"Thanks…but what about you?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's hurry before it gets worse out."

I nodded and opened the umbrella – prepared to be attacked by rain.

Edward opened the door and a gust of freezing cold wind gushed in. I quickly stepped out into the cold with him. My legs shook for I was still in my spandex. I held the umbrella above Edward's and my head. It wouldn't be fair if I had his umbrella and he didn't have one.

"Cold?" he asked softly, noticing my shiver.

I shook my head but my teeth chattered audibly

He chuckled but shook off his jacket and offered it to me.

"Are you _insane_?! It's freezing out! You'll catch a cold!" I screeched at him.

He chuckled but put in on my shoulders anyway.

"I just told you to-Ah!"

Edward had picked me up and was gently cradling me to his chest.

"Put me down!" I shrieked.

He chuckled. "No thank you."

I huffed but pulled the umbrella over our heads.

I felt warm and safe and happy in his arms. I sighed in contempt. I felt perfect, almost like I belonged here, cradled against his chiseled chest. I inhaled his wonderful scent feeling intoxicated.

He chuckled softly.

I froze. Did he see me sniff him? "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of how shocked everyone was to find you sitting on a basketball hoop."

I blushed.

"By the way, how did you get up there?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I giggled.

He laughed and put me down – we were in front of a sleek metallic silver car. Figures.

He unlocked the passenger door and held it open to me.

I froze for a moment shocked. No one ever opened doors for me…

I sat on the leather chair with a "Thanks" and handed him the umbrella.

He sat in the driver's seat and cranked up the heater. He swiftly steered the car out of the parking spot and onto a side road I'd sometimes use that was surrounded by trees. It looked creepy in the dark night with the rain pounding down hard.

We were silent as the rain picked up. I felt like I needed to say something. "Thanks for giving me a ride home."

"Any time." I couldn't see him but I'm pretty sure he smiled.

I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just looked out of the window.

"Bella…?" he asked quietly.

I turned to face him. "Hmm?"

"I wanted-"

_Crash! _

I jumped in my seat at the sound. Lightning flashed nearby.

_CRASH!_

Lightning flashed almost in front of us. I gripped my seat and shrieked as the car swiveled out of control. The headlights quickly flashed over trees as the front of the car collided with a tree.

I was breathing heavily. I screamed in my head directions to breathe.

"Shit," Edward murmured.

I yelped when lightning flashed and hit part of the tree we crashed into and then I heard a weird crack.

"Great! Just great! We are stuck on a deserted road in the middle of a storm at 8:30 at night!" Edward pounded his hands on the steering wheel.

I whimpered to myself and burrowed further into the leather seat and gripped Edward's jacket to myself harder. I inhaled the sweet scent to calm my nerves. It was like a drug that relaxed me immediately. Then, there was another weird cracking noise. Then another. "Edward…? What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he murmured back.

I held his jacket tighter as I heard another crack, then another and another…

I shrieked as a tree branch fell onto the roof of the Volvo. I started hyperventilating immediately.

"Shh, Bella! Shh! It's all right," Edward cooed.

"We're going to die out here aren't we? Aren't we?! We are going to die and then wild wolves or bears or mountain lions are going to eat our dead corpses and no one will ever hear from us again!" I said hysterically.

Edward chuckled. "We're not going to die."

"Yes, yes we are! I'm going to die in spandex shorts!"

Edward was laughing loudly by now.

"How can you find any of this funny? I'm scared," I whimpered.

Edward stopped laughing and faced me. "Bella…" He pulled me onto his lap.

I clutched at his shirt and buried my tear stained face into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively, stroked my hair, and sung quietly in that beautiful velvet voice of his.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry."_

I giggled into his shoulder and pulled back to look at him. He smiled and put his hands on my cheeks and wiped the tears away with his fingers.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold, you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry._

_"And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always."_

"Please don't cry Bella," he whispered.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

The guilt from what I said to him suddenly chocked me. How could he be so nice to me after I was so horrible to him? "Edward, I-"

He put a finger on my lips. "Shh. Sleep Bella." He started humming a sweet soothing melody and cut off my apology.

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Edward.

* * *

**H&H, dream-a-lot**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I said this chapter would be short so I decided to extend it! Because 500 words is _way _too short for me so instead you get about 2,500! You lucky ducks! I just wanted to let you guys know that I have writer's block for my story, _The Not So Secret Life of a Hollywood Starlet_, but don't worry! I just need to place some filler chapters and it's a bit hard making a chapter that has no point whatsoever. **_Ooh! I also wanted to let you guys know the reason why Edward says what he does- it's because the last chapter was never intended for the plot but it cme to me on a whim and I loved it to death! _**But, when I first started writing this, after the first ten pages or so, I wrote the ending (unless I decide to make this story much longer which I can do - or a sequel) witch was the Masquerade. But now that a _whole bunch _of events happened that I never planned, I can make the scene _MUCH MUCH MUCH _longer. **_Enjoy the chapter and review!_

Oh! and for the _Romeo and Juliet _thing, I put Edward's lines in _italics _and Bella's lines in _**italics and bold**_.

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 12

BPOV

Song: 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes' by Panic! At the Disco (I know it's a weird name but I love the song and I put the clean lyrics on here) I _demand _that you **YOUTUBE IT!!**

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping. I was still comfortably cuddled into Edward. He was still asleep snoring softly and adorably and had a strong grip around my waist.

I giggled but closed my eyes.

_Wait…_

OH. MY. GOD!

My eyes shot open again.

I…was sitting on Edward's lap…in his car…on a deserted dirt road…in the forest…alone.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent my screaming. I didn't want to wake him.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket with a shaky hand. No signal…no signal…signal! I dialed Alice's number quickly.

"Hello?" she asked wearily.

"Alice?" I whispered covering my mouth and the phone speaker with my hand so Edward wouldn't hear.

"Bella?! Where are you? Do you know where Edward is? Are you guys okay?"

"Shh! Alice! I'm with Edward in his car. We were on some road when lightning came and the car crashed into a tree. We're fine."

She sighed heavily. "Thank God you're alive!"

"Alice…? Do you mind coming and finding us?"

"Yeah. Do you know witch road you're on?"

"Um…it's off of Terry Boulevard I think."

"Okay! We're coming! Stay right where you are!" and with that, she hung up.

I looked back to Edward's sleeping face. I didn't deserve his kindness. And anyway, he's just a player. But he hasn't acted like one recently… He hasn't tried to suck off anyone's face... But, no one can change their ways like that. But…maybe he's trying…

* * *

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked.

I drowsily lifted my head off of Edward's chest.

I only called Alice about ten minutes ago and then I just decided to try to sleep.

Edward's eyes opened and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Alice?" he yawned.

"EDWARD!" she screamed. She threw the driver's door open and froze. "Bella…?"

I looked at her shocked face. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…sitting, breathing, living, trying to sleep, umm… What else?"

"No! I mean, what are you doing…on Edward's lap?" She seemed giddy and amused.

"It's not what it looks like!" Edward and I both yelled.

Alice giggled. "_Sure_."

I rolled my eyes and burrowed back into Edward's chest. "Go away Alice," I said but it came out muffled by Edward's shirt.

"You're the one who called me," she reminded.

"Fine." I got off Edward's lap and out of the car with Edward following suit.

Alice grabbed our hands and pushed us into her flashy lemon colored speed car.

Edward and I sat awkwardly in the back.

"Oh! Bella, I forgot to tell you! Jasper and I are going out now!"

"When did this happen?" I asked, amused.

"Last night."

I nodded my head and stared out the window. The car fell into a silence.

Edward started fidgeting with his fingers nervously. "Bella…After what happened last night-"

"So you _did _have sex," Alice giggled.

"Shut up Alice! No we didn't have sex," Edward hissed.

Alice rolled her eyes but made no comment.

"As I was saying," Edward began nervously. "After what happened last night, I was wondering if we could…be friends. Not that we were before…but I'd like it if we could at least be friends."

"Oh." So he only wanted to be friends. He was leading me on, toying with my emotions.

I hid the hurt on my face with a blank expression. "I guess." I shrugged and looked back outside.

_Just friends…_

* * *

It was now Friday. All of yesterday, I was bombarded with question about what happened and didn't even bother going to school since I had missed so much.

I stepped into the lunch line with Alice at my side.

"Ooh! Bella! There's a basketball game tonight! Wanna come?"

"I don't think so."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_." She widened her eyes and made her lip quiver.

It's just a trick…Just a trick…Oh, god damn it! I can't stand that face! "Fine!" I threw my hands up into the air.

"YAY!" Alice clapped happily.

I sighed.

"Can I dress you up?"

"What's the point in asking?" I mumbled.

"ROSALIE!" Alice hollered across the cafeteria. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE _NOW_!"

Rosalie hurried over to the excited Alice. "You shrieked?"

"We are going to dress Bella up for the basketball game!"

"Okay! What time should we go to her house tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that we…"

I blocked of their mind numbing chatter and paid for my lunch.

I sat at the table where Emmett was eating and waiting for the rest of us. "Hey Bella," he said through his food. I laughed and took a seat on his left side.

"Hey Emmett. Anything new?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth. "Well, there's a basketball game tonight, I have a quiz in history next period, Rose is currently talking to Alice, and um…I have a lot of homework this weekend."

I laughed. "I mean anything _important_."

"Oh…um…nope. I've got nothing."

I smiled and bit into my pizza. The school ordered about fifty boxes of pizza from a local pizza place that had the _best _pizza.

"Hello," a smooth and absolutely perfect voice said. Edward gracefully slid into the chair across from me. "What's up?"

"The ceiling," I said sarcastically. "Well, actually, Rose and Alice plan to use me as their human sized Barbie after school so that I'll look 'pretty' for the game."

Edward chuckled just as Alice, Jasper, and Rose sat in their seats next to their significant other.

I sighed. I wish I could have someone like that… My gaze flickered to Edward and his beautifully heartbreaking face, his green eyes, his ruffled soft hair, and his perfect-ness.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" Emmett said, imitating different voices.

I looked over to him. "What?"

"I asked you a question," Alice chirped.

"Sorry…I was just…thinking," I lied. More like ogling her brother…

"_Sure_. I was just wondering if you had a dress for the dance next Saturday? It's going to be a masquerade ball! With masks, and ball gowns, and tuxedos, and everything!" she squealed.

"Oh…I didn't know that there was one."

Alice gasped. "You know what this means, right?"

I looked at her wearily.

"We get to go shopping!"

"Why do you have to drag me with you? Can't you get one of the guys to be your pack mule?" I whined.

"Nope! And besides, they're coming too."

Edward and Emmett groaned while Jasper looked at Alice adoringly.

I couldn't take the love-y dove-y stuff anymore. "I'm going to go…to my locker." I got up from the table as they chimed goodbyes.

* * *

I was the first one to the auditorium – Mrs. Brent wasn't even there yet.

We were practicing on the stage today instead of in the drama room.

I took out my iPod and started playing it on the speakers I brought. 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes' by Panic! At The Disco started playing.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f--  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

People started filing in with their usual pairs.

_  
"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_"Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_"Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f--  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

I was immediately reminded of Edward. How he made my heart race, my palms sweat, how his touch sent a shock and warmth through me, how I could never stop thinking of him… God damn it! How can I listen to a song without becoming guilty for what I said to him or at least not think of him?

_  
"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

I sighed. Why didn't my conscience like me? Why did I have to feel so guilty? I ripped the speaker plug out of my iPod. I huffed to one of the seats that were surrounded by no one.

"Good afternoon class!" Mrs. Brent called. "I've canceled our rehearsal after school because of the football game so out rehearsal will be on Monday! Now, places people! We're starting from Act I, Scene V!"

Two servants started talking and then I entered with the other Capulets. Mrs. Brent put on some music and she instructed us on what to do. I was dancing with Chris momentarily as Edward went to one of the people who played a servant.

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;_

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!_

_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,_

_As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows._

_The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,_

_And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand._

_Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!_

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._"

Edward was staring at me the whole time he said his lines. I tried to not look – I really did! But his words made my knees go week and my blood rush. I squeezed Chris's hand harder when Tyler, who was playing Tybalt, accused Edward of being a Montague and talked to my "father" about it. I waited by the edge of the scene where I was supposed to be. I felt someone breathing down the side of my face. I didn't look for I knew _exactly_ who it was. Edward murmured in my ear loud enough for the audience to hear in that silk smooth voice of his.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

I shivered and my breathing went ragged. My mind went hazy but I remembered my lines through the thick fog.

"_**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss**__._"

Edward hunched over my shoulder and looked at me.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_"

I smiled coyly and looked him in the eye.

"_**Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.**_"

He grabbed my hand as I tried to walk away.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._"

"_**Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.**_"

Oh god…I know what happens next. My knees shook. He was so close… My heart sped up. I couldn't do this!

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._"

He leaned closer to me. My heart pounded faster and faster. My palms were sweating uncontrollably. His lips were about an inch away _Oh god! _My eyes flickered to his lips and I could tell that his green ones did the same. He gently laid his hand on my waist as I rested my hands on his chest. I slid my eyes closed and leaned in slowly…

_Ring!_

My eyes popped open and I snapped out of my trance. He reluctantly removed his hand from my waist.

My knees buckled – hard. My breathing was ragged and uncontrollable. My face was on fire and I'm sure I was the color of red wine.

"That's the bell!" Mrs. Brent called. "Someone get me a bag! Wonderful chemistry! Bravo! It was perfect!" She was clapping happily.

I couldn't believe her enthusiasm. I felt like I might pass out. But we didn't kiss, but - my gosh - he was so close! I could still smell his sweet breath on me.

I unsteadily grabbed my things and headed out of the room.

* * *

**REVIEW AND VOTE MY POLE!! H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: this is edited 10/22/08! Check out my story _When I Became a Princess! _PLEASE? oh, and I don't own the song. ****I know you guys will really hate me after this but there is a **_**VERY **_**subtle clue that will redeem Edward. Betcha can't guess what it is! REVIEW!**

**...

* * *

  
**

**M A S Q U E R A D E  
**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Song: 'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

"No Alice!"

"Please…" Alice and Rose's eyes went wide.

I crossed my arms and turned my head away. "I will not fall for you tricks."

"Please Bella?" Rose whimpered.

"I will not wear that! I refuse to!"

"Fine then!" Alice huffed. "I'll just tell _everyone _about that time when you almost got arrested for vandalism…"

My eyes went wide, my face paler. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would," Alice assured.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Well, we had gone to a gay bar and-"

"Enough!" I screamed.

Alice smirked. "When I took her home, she refused to go inside so we went to the school. Then, Bella here, 'accidentally' pushed a lab table on the second story out the widow. The table then accidentally landed on Mr. Banner's car. We then found out that only his car was here and not him. So, on a drunken decision, we found some of the paints in the art department and dumped paints on his car. Then, after that, we-"

"Don't you _dare _say it, Alice! I will hunt you down if you utter _one _more word," I threatened.

She shrugged. "Does that mean you'll wear the clothes?"

I sighed. "Only if you bring that story to your grave."

"I can't promise that. But how about I _try _to bring it to my grave."

"Just as long as you make an effort."

Alice clapped her hands and Rose shoved the clothes at me. I sighed but took the clothes into the bathroom.

I came out dressed in the small maroon colored shorts and white shirt. The shirt had a random number printed on it in burgundy and stopped several inches above my belly button. The long sleeves stopped at my knuckles. My lack of clothes made me feel _extremely _exposed.

"You look so pretty!" Alice squealed and pushed me into a chair.

About an hour later, my hair was in beautiful curls and my lips were a bloody red. My eyes had a smoke-y look and sparkles around my eyes courtesy of Alice. Alice and Rose were also dressed in red and white.

"Let's go show Emmett!" Alice squealed. She tugged Rose and me down the stairs to where Emmett was waiting in the living room.

"Are you guys re-" Emmett started. He froze and his eyes got wide when he say Rosalie.

"Rose…you look gorgeous!" he breathed and pulled her into a hug.

She giggled and hugged him. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Time to go before you start making out!" Alice ordered.

They rolled their eyes.

We rode in Emmett's car to the school.

Alice bounced into the big gym and got us front row seats. "This is so exciting!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes but cheered with her.

The visiting team then jogged in and was met with s chorus of boos.

"YOU SUCK!" Emmett screamed as he threw popcorn at them.

I laughed as Rose and Alice started throwing hard candy and popcorn at them, too. "You guys are so immature!" I shouted over the noise.

"Thank you!" Emmett boomed.

The cheerleaders started jumping up and down as our team came out in their red uniforms with their numbers on it in white. All the players except for Edward took their positions.

"EDWARD, EDWARD!" everyone chanted.

I looked at Alice and she just rolled her eyes.

The locker room doors burst open and the crowd went into frenzy as Edward jogged onto the court. He ran right in front of me and I could've sworn he winked at me.

I blinked in shock. Where did the cockiness come from?

Alice followed my gaze and smiled. "He likes you too, you know," she murmured.

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"See, you deny it even when it's a fact." She crossed her arms.

"Do you mean a fact or what you _think _is a fact?"

Alice huffed. "Rose? Bella thinks that she and Edward don't like each other."

Rose looked at me with a smile. "Bella, you know it's true."

I groaned. They were making the guilt heavier than ever. "I-I…but he said that he just wanted to be friends yesterday," I mumbled.

Alice chimed a laughed. "That's not what he said." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "He said, and I quote, 'I'd like it if we could _at least _be friends.' _Hello_, Bella. He said '_at least_.' That means if he can't have you as a girlfriend then he _at least _wants you as a friend."

Rose nodded her head in agreement.

I sighed. "Fine – you have a point. But I still feel awful for what I said to him on Monday."

"Then apologize," Rose murmured.

"You know what? I think I will after the game." I smiled. With just those words, the guilt eased up a tiny bit.

We then turned out focus back to the game and I could hardly take my eyes off Edward.

The ref threw the ball into the air – Edward caught the jump ball. He sprinted down the court and passed to Jasper. Jasper then tried to pass the ball to the guy named Jack but the other team got the ball. They only made it halfway to the other side of the court but Edward stole the ball and threw a three pointer. The crowd went wild.

We were winning at half time with 19 to 14. Our team was sitting on a bench about five feet away from where we were sitting in the front row.

I saw someone nudge Edward and point to us. Edward turned around and smiled crookedly at me. He looked at my shirt and smiled wider.

I gazed at him questioningly.

He laughed and pointed to his jersey.

I looked down at his jersey, then my shirt, then back to his jersey, and then finally his face. My cheeks were a bright red as I made plans for killing Alice for getting me a shirt that had Edward's number on it and _Cullen _written under it.

He laughed. Oh, how I love that sound…

"Shut up Edward!" I called.

He just laughed harder as I wrapped my arms around my torso.

I took one of Alice's hard candies and threw it at his head.

"Ow. What was that for?" He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed harder.

"HEY EDWARD!" Alice shouted even though she was only several feet away.

"YEAH ALICE?" he shouted back playfully.

"BELLA THINKS THAT YOU-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Shut up Alice," I hissed.

"What Alice?" Edward asked.

"I SAID THAT BELLA THINKS YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" she yelled.

He laughed. "Why, thank you Bella!"

"Cullen! Get over here!" the coach barked.

"BYE BELLA!" Edward shouted.

I smiled, embarrassed, as he jogged back to the court.

Many people stared and the cheerleaders looked at me enviously. I blushed and shrunk into the bleachers.

The game started up again and eventually, there was only 30 seconds left. It was 22 to 21 with us in the lead. Edward got the ball and full out sprinted down the court. He passed the ball to Duncan but he couldn't make the shot so he passed the ball to Jasper. The other team stole the ball for several seconds until Edward got it back and shot the ball just as the buzzer went off. The audience waited in anticipation as the ball hit the backboard, rolled around on the rim of the basket slowly until the ball slowly fell through the hoop.

Everyone went wild. The cheerleaders were bouncing up and down and hugging each other while the basketball players clapped Edward on the back and went back into the locker room. Our school was cheering loudly in victory. Emmett swept Alice, Rose, and me all into a group hug.

"We won!" Emmett shouted.

"I have to go do something." I smiled.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the car."

Alice winked at me. "Good luck," she sang.

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in  
So, mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing,  
I am captivated, I am…_

I nodded and walked off to the outside entrance of the basketball players' locker room. I had been debating whether or not to go inside. I bit my lip. What the hell? I should just get this over with.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

With a big breath, I stepped into the locker room. I surprisingly, it didn't smell like sweat at all. It smelled of air freshener and Axe. I inhaled the smell but froze. The showers were running. I could hear all of them at the showers cheering and laughing.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, and so motivated  
I am certain now that I am…  
_

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

I decided to wait behind the wall between the showers and the lockers. The locker room was steamy and beads of sweat rolled down my exposed stomach. I was practically hyperventilating. I turned to face the wall and a bright piece of yellow paper caught my eye. It was taped to the wall carelessly. Anger rose as I read the title of the paper: _**The Hottest, Unattainable Girls to 'Tap'**_

_So turn  
up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment fall forever_

_Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away_

It was typed on a computer so I couldn't hunt down who made it. I huffed but read the rest of the paper.

_**The Hottest, Unattainable Girls to 'Tap'**_

_**1. Bella Swan – Single **_

_**2. Rosalie Hale – Taken**_

_**3. Alice Cullen – Taken **_

_**4. Sidney Matthews – Taken **_

_**5. Olivia Perkins – Taken**_

I stared at the paper open mouthed. What the _hell_?But, oh no, that was _not _the worst part. Right next to my name, handwritten, was a note:

_**First one to date her gets 250 dollars. Sign your name to participate.**_

_**Mark Bennett, Kyle Smith, Tyler Crowley, Adam Washington, Mike Newton, Will O'Brien,**_

_So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
_

And right there, under the last name in messy writing, was the last name I ever wanted to see on that piece of paper.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_Slight hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

* * *

**A/N: even though i edited this, i just want to say something. the reason i chose this song was that Bella at first thinks of Edward of this ass but then sees the person inside, hence the '_I am wrong_' part. Now, she thinks she's right. So right that she's even hurt by what has happened. But the slight hope part in the beginning is her liking Edward unconditionally and having hope that he's different. at the end though, the last stanza means that the hope gas been crushed but is says '_Like slow spinning redemption'. _Take that as a hint and go read the next chapter_ AFTER _you_ REVIEW!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: **_**READ!!**___**For some reason, fan fiction won't let me edit my documents on the web so bear with me – I'll edit everything once it stops being mean. I hope you like this chapter. **_** I couldn't believe how many of you actually thought Edward would do that! Well, I hate flashbacks but in this chap, it's necessary. Did anyone catch the hint that Edward didn't do it in the last chapter? I know I didn't tell you guys this but I hope that you gathered from the **_**Twilight **_**saga that Edward's handwriting is NEAT. Now I bet a ton of you are going to go back and be like "OH! I SEE IT!" because it says that the handwriting of Edward's name is MESSY! How many of you truly caught that but were afraid to review? **__**I don't bite, just so you know. **__And I've gotta say, you guys rock! This story has 87 REVIEWS! And I don't even have a completed story on fan fiction. WOW! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!_

……………………………………

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

Song: 'Whatever It Takes' by Lifehouse (it's very fitting for this chapter)

……………………………………

I ripped the paper off the wall and balled it up in my hand. I then ran out of the locker room and out to the parking lot.

_Don't cry, he's not worth crying over. Don't cry, he's not worth it,_ I repeated over and over in my head. My mantra didn't help much for I felt tears brimming to the surface.

"Oh my god! Bella, what happened?" Alice rushed over to my side and embraced me. "Please don't cry Bella," she whispered.

Another stab. Those were the exact words he said the night of the storm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked as she took her turn to hug me. I offered them the crumpled up piece of paper.

"That-that-that stupid filthy no good jerk!" Rose yelled. "He should stop being the ass he is for _once _and just become a decent person! The next time I see him I will _so _give him a piece of my mind and maybe a slap, too!"

"But-but-but," Alice stuttered. "I don't get it," she whispered.

Emmett climbed out of his car. "Bella? What's wrong?"

Rose shoved the paper in his face and went back to hugging me and stroking my hair. "It'll be okay, Bella," she said softly. "He won't ever be able to have children when I'm done with him. And then he'll need a wheel chair when Alice is through with tormenting him. Then, when Emmett's done, he'll be lucky if he can get out of bed," she cooed.

I nodded my head absentmindedly.

Emmett gritted his teeth. "I should kill him right now! Where is he?" he growled.

"You guys, don't get in trouble over me because of some stupid piece of paper. You're better than that," I said, wiping the tears away that had fallen without permission.

"Bella, don't you _dare _stand there and act like nothing happened." Alice glared at me.

"I just mean that you shouldn't go through the trouble – he's not worth it." I sniffed.

Rose sighed. "You're right but I really, and I mean _really_, want him dead right now."

I laughed lightly through my tears.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Alice draped her arm over my shoulder and sat in the backseat of Emmett's car with me.

The whole ride home they tried to cheer me up with silly stories. I _almost_ forgot about what had happened because if my mind forgot about it, my heart never would.

………………………………………

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

I stepped out of the showers with a towel securely around my waist. I walked to my locker but something didn't look right. I looked back to the bulletin board. It was missing something but I couldn't tell what.

Then it hit me – The Hottest Unattainable Girls List. I wonder why they took it down. It was stupid in the first place but they practically worshipped that stupid piece of paper. I remember when they put it up several days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Dude? Did you _see _the new girl?" Jack asked._

"_Dude, she's hot!" Tyler interjected._

_I rolled my eyes. They didn't really know her – heck, I didn't even know her, and I still liked her._

"_I know man!" Jack went on. "That's why I made this." He pulled out a bright piece of yellow paper. _

"_Hey! What's that?" Mark joined._

"_I updated," Jack paused for dramatic effect, "The List."_

"_What list?" I asked._

"_You know, the one that lists the five hottest girls in school," Mark prompted._

"_I never knew there was a _list_," I said sarcastically with mock excitement. "Why are you guys always so immature?"_

"_Is that a new list?" Newton asked from out of nowhere. _

_Mark nodded excitedly._

"_Hey everybody! Listen up!" Mike yelled. "Jack made a new list!"_

_There were excited whoops throughout the locker room._

_I sighed but gathered my stuff up, getting ready to leave. There was a reason why none of them were captain – they were just down right messed up, well, except for Jasper._

"_Who's on the list?" Tyler shouted._

_Jack cleared his throat. "In fifth, we have Olivia Perkins, but she's taken. In fourth, we have a taken Sidney Matthews. For third place – and Jasper'll like this – the newly taken Alice Cullen."_

"_You take my sister off that list _**right now**_," I growled, marching over to the group of boys._

"_Or what?" Mark asked._

_I rolled up my shirtsleeve. "Or you'll wish you were never born," I threatened._

"_You and what army?" Mike smirked._

"_I won't hesitate to help him beat you up," Jasper inserted._

_They rolled their eyes. _

"_In fourth, we have-"_

"_I said to take. My sister. Off that list. Right. Now," I growled menacingly._

"_Shut up Cullen," Newton sneered._

_I wound my arm back but was unable to swing it forward. I looked back to see Jasper – always so calm Jasper – holding my arm back with a hostile expression on his face. _

"_As much as I'd like to punch him too, this is not the time or place," he said between gritted teeth._

_I glared at Newton but slowly lowered my arm. "You disgust me," I hissed._

_Mike snorted but took the list from Jack. "Rosalie Hale – who happens to be taken – has fourth place. And drum roll please…the single Bella Swan has first place." Some of the guys whooped._

_My anger flared at Bella's name. Not only was my _**sister** _on that wretched list but so was her friend, Rosalie, and her best friend and my…infatuation, obsession, or 'crush' – for lack of a better word – Bella._

"_Can I punch him now?" I asked Jasper through gritted teeth._

_He shook his head and put a firm hand on my shoulder so I balled up my hands. _**Don't let your temper get the best of you**_**,**__ I scolded myself._

"_Hey Mark? I bet I can get a date with her and you can't," Make taunted. _

_**Just ignore them Edward…**_

"_Oh yeah?" Mark asked._

_Newton smirked and nodded._

"_Well I bet that I can before you," Mark said._

"_Guys, guys, guys. This can be settled in a more mature manner," Jack said._

_**Finally, someone gets some sense. **_

"_We can all write our names on The List. Then we chip in our money and whoever gets to date her first gets the cash," he continued_

_**Right when I think that they have finally gotten some morals and common sense it goes right out the window.**_

"_That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard of," Derek called from his locker._

"_No it's not," Mark sneered. _

_My patience was wearing thin as he wrote on the paper. _

_He then passed the paper to the others in the group. Will wrote his name before I could read what Mark wrote. Once I read it, my patience snapped. _

"_You aren't going to make a bet for a date to get money," I hissed._

"_Oh yeah? And what're ya gonna do about it?" Newton taunted._

_I wound my fist back and before Jasper could stop me I had punched Newton square in the jaw. "I'll do that," I growled._

_Mike clutched his jaw and whimpered._

_Mark waved the paper around. "What's got your panties in a knot?" he asked._

"_This is wrong," I snapped._

"_Ooh… Is it a touchy subject Edward? You get all of the girls but the one girl that you want the most you can't have."_

_I grimaced. I didn't need reminders._

"_Eh! Why don't we add Edward to the bet?" Jack shouted._

_Some of the guys cheered and pumped their fists in the air._

"_Well Mr. Cullen, on the bet list you go." Jack scribbled down my name._

"_Get rid of that list right now," I said calmly, menacingly._

_Jasper grabbed my arm firmly – he could tell this wouldn't be good._

"_No thank you," Jack sang as he taped the list onto the wall. _

_Before he could finish taping it, I had lunged out of Jasper's grasp and pounced onto Jack, taking Newton down in the process. I pulled my arm back and shot it straight into Jack's face. I wound my arm back again but was stopped by Jasper, once again._

"_Mr. Cullen! What is the meaning of this?!" Coach Lee boomed._

_I opened my mouth but was cut off._

"_My office, now!" _

_End Flashback_

I grimaced at the memory. I was forced to keep the stupid paper on the wall by the coach because "they can put up what they want" according to Coach Lee or else I would be banned from the team and suspended. I was just glad it was gone.

I pulled my clothes on and tried to dry my hair with my towel. I collected my belongings and tossed the dirty towel in the hamper. On my way out of the locker room, I spotted something.

On the ground was a delicate chain. It had bigger than normal chain links – a charm bracelet. I examined it carefully. The only charm it had was a little jewel-encrusted flower.

I knew I'd seen it before – it was Bella's. But…what was Bella doing in the _guys_' locker room?

I shook my head and slid the bracelet into my pocket.

I smiled at the thought of Bella. She was beautiful, brilliant, funny, sweet, caring, and…perfect – In every single way.

I loved how she bit her lip, how warm her brown eyes were, how she smiled, how her forehead wrinkled just the tiniest bit when she was deep in thought, how she could be slightly clumsy but graceful at the same time, how she smelled, how she felt against me, how she blushed, how innocent and oblivious she was sometimes…I loved every single thing about her. I couldn't find one imperfection in her.

I exited the locker room and headed to my car.

"Edward!"

I glanced behind me to see Derek and Jasper jogging over to me.

"What's up?" I asked warily.

"Well, we're having a party at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Derek said.

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to go home."

"It wouldn't be the same without our captain there." Derek pouted.

"I should get home…"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Edward, you know and I know that you can come to the-"

His cell phone interrupted his sentence. He looked at the phone and then back up at me and then back down to his phone. "Um, Edward? Alice text messaged me and it says to tell you that you have to go to your house immediately. She says it's urgent."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. What would've happened within the last twenty or so minutes? "Tell her I'm on my way." I hurried over to my Volvo and sped home faster that usual.

I parked my car in the garage and climbed up the porch. I slid my house key into the lock and pulled open the door only to be slapped.

I rubbed my jaw. That _hurt_. What an understatement.

"Edward…how-how could you?" Alice whispered. She had tears streaming down her face.

I blinked. What the _hell_? "Alice…what are you talking about?" I asked softly.

"Don't act like you don't know!" She threw her hand up in the air as her voice rose in pitch. "You never gave a _fuck _for Bella!"

I stared at her, astonished. My heart clenched – this wasn't going to be good. "Alice, what's wrong? Is Bella hurt?" I asked frantically.

"Yes! Because of you, you-you-you ass! You arrogant, egotistical, self–centered womanizer!"

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

Bella…was crying…because of _me_? "Alice? What _exactly _did I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I need to spell it out for you." She threw a balled up bright yellow piece of paper at my head.

I cached it in my hand and slowly unwrinkled it. "Alice…? Did…did Bella see this?" I whispered through the growing lump in my throat.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"Oh, so _now _you get it. Of course she saw it!" Alice started to go into hysterics.

I felt my heart pause and then break out into a sprint. My skin pickled. This could _not _be happening.

I roughly grabbed Alice's shoulders and shook her until she stopped her grumbling. "Alice? Where is she?"

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

"What are you doing?!" Alice screamed.

"I'm fixing this mess! I didn't even write that stupid thing!"

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together  
I know you deserve much better  
_

"Why should you care anyway?" she grumbled.

"Because Alice…I…I love her. I truly and completely love her."

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

She blinked. "What?" she whispered.

"I love her," I mumbled.

"Then hurry up and fix this!" She smiled.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

"Her house – no shit Sherlock."

"Thank you!" I ran out of the house and into my car. I was going to fix this. I was going to do whatever it takes. One way or another no matter what the price, I was going to fix this.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I decided to not make it with James because I wouldn't be able to end it the way I had planned. I have gotta say, you guys rock! 110 reviews?! That's awesome! I love your positive feedback (but i m okay with flames)..._VOTE_**** on my poll, _READ _****and _ENJOY_ this chapter and _REVIEWS_ would be nice. Wanna see if we can get up to...how about 130? I mean, 125 would be awesome but 130 would be wonderful but 150 - I don't think we could pull that off.**

OH! and before I forget _again, _Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, 'You'll Be in My Heart,' 'Thanks for The Memories,' 'Lying is the Most Fun...,' 'Almost Lover,' 'Vindicated,' and any other songs I put in here but I think I got the ones I used so far.

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E  
**

Chapter 15

BPOV

Song: 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

The mirror reflected a perfect image. My makeup cascaded down from my eyes in black smudges, my eyes were rimmed with red, my hair was a mess – I looked like shit.

I grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed at my face with water.

After several minutes, I looked barely decent. I ran a brush through my hair and splashed cold water on my face

"Bella?" Rose called softly.

Alice said that she needed to get home so Rose and Emmett had stayed with me. I felt bad that I was ruining their Friday night but I was glad I had someone there for me.

"Hmm?" I opened the bathroom door to see a worried Rosalie.

She smiled but her eyes still held concern. "You want to see a movie?"

I smiled at her. "I'd like that," I whispered, afraid my voice would crack.

She nodded and beckoned me to follow her down to the living room. "What movie do you want to see?" she asked, bent in front of our shelves of DVDs.

"Something happy," I murmured.

She nodded and pulled out a pink video.

Emmett came stomping into the room with his arms full of food. "What movie are we watching?"

Rose showed him the cover.

He grimaced but didn't complain shockingly.

"Come here Bella," Rose called from the couch. She patted the space next to her. I obliged and she pulled several blankets on us. "Can you get the lights Em?"

Emmett put the food down on the coffee table and turned the lights off. He sat on my other side making me squished in between them both.

Rose grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream and handed me the container.

I stared at the package confused.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella, haven't you heard that when you're down you should eat comfort food? Witch is mainly sweets, chocolate, and ice cream."

I smiled sadly but opened the container. I dug my spoon into the ice cream filled with chocolate pieces and cherries.

Rose and Emmett each grabbed food for themselves as the movie started.

I smiled faintly. It was _My Fair Lady_. I remember auditioning for that once several years ago but I didn't get the part.

The movie was about halfway through when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it – I bet that's Alice," I muttered as I went to the door.

I opened the door and froze.

He smiled sadly. "Hi Bella."

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

My eyes went wide, and, even though I was upset, he still had the same effect on me. My heart went wild and my palms sweated. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, nervous and self-conscious. I glued my eyes to the ground. My urge to be wrapped in his arms completely messed up my healing process.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"Hi," I said, lifeless.

Edward sighed. "Look, Bella…I…I came here to tell you that…that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm no good in your eyes. I'm sorry that, try as I might, everything I do gets fucked up. And…I'm sorry you saw that note. I just thought you should know that I didn't write it and that-"

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images_

"What makes you think that I'm going to believe _that_? It could just be a lie. You could be trying to feed me lies for all I know – just like with your little _whores_," I told him coldly.

_No_

I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

He grimaced. "I was expecting that," he muttered. "Look, Bella…I'm not asking you to believe me and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I've done things that I'm not proud of just like any other person. If I hadn't done some of the things I did, I wouldn't be the person that I am today and I've taken full responsibility for my actions. I just thought you'd want to know."

I stared at him open mouthed. "Then what do you want?" I whispered.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

He looked surprised. "I…I want to be a better person in your eyes. And I've been trying – truly, I have."

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

My heart ached at the sorrowful look on his face. I opened my mouth but couldn't find any words.

He seemed to understand my speechless state. "I think I should go now," he murmured.

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

I looked into his deep green eyes. They only held sincerity and sorrow. I watched as he walked through the pouring rain to his car and right out of my life.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I shut the door wordlessly, walked back into the living room and sat in between Rose and Emmett.

"Where's Alice?" Rose asked.

"_That_ definitely wasn't Alice," I whispered.

* * *

Four days. Four long agonizing days filled with dreams and nightmares of…_him._

It was now Wednesday. We didn't have any school because it was the week of Thanksgiving. The school was having a dance on Friday – a masquerade – and Alice was excited for it. I was just glad that people would ignore my birthday.

"Bella!" Alice ran into my room.

I hadn't been doing anything productive – staring at the ceiling – so I diverted my full attention to her.

"We've _got _to go shopping! I know it's a bit last minute but today is too dreary and there's nothing better to do."

I smiled faintly. "Okay Alice."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. "Bye Emmett! Bringing Bella to the mall! Be back later! BYE!" she called quickly.

We hurried through the rain and into her car.

* * *

Alice yanked me by my wrist into store after store looking for a dress. I was now getting a bit cranky after being in and out of stores. I was actually shocked – what an understatement – when Alice didn't buy anything for the first hour; she still hasn't except for our masks and her dress. I didn't mind though, it was a nice distraction from the never-ending pain.

_This is _the last_ store we're going into_, I promised myself.

Alice pranced straight to the dresses and froze. "Oh…my…god," she whispered.

"What?"

"That dress is perfect for you!" she yelled and ran at the same time.

The dress she held in her hand was magnificent.

After I tried it on and Alice refused to let me pay for it, we left the mall.

Once the dress was carefully hung up in my room, we – Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I – decided to go out to eat.

We arrived at the pizza place soon after. While Emmett ordered, we grabbed a table.

"So…" Alice said awkwardly.

I moved uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Did you guys find a dress?" Rose randomly asked.

"Oh my gosh! Bella's is _soooo _pretty!" Alice then described every detail of my dress while Jasper and I sat in silence filled with Alice's chatter.

"Bella…?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Alice told me that you found that…list."

"Oh."

Jasper nodded. "You know, Edward almost got suspended and kicked off the team for beating up Jack Kingsley and Mike Newton."

My eyebrows scrunched up as I grimaced. "What happened? Why would he do such a stupid thing?"

Jasper laughed softly. "You know, he got pretty mad when Jack said that Alice was on that list."

"Oh," I mumbled. Of course – it had nothing to do with me. He would obviously defend his sister.

"I had to hold him back before he could punch them. Then, when they said your name, he was furious but by some miracle he held it in. But when they signed up for that stupid bet, he punched Mike in the face – hard. And the, when Jack put him on there, he basically attacked Jack. I had to hold him back before he could do any serious damage. I never knew he was so strong though," Jasper said.

I opened my mouth. "But…but why would he do a stupid thing like that? And for me?" I squeaked.

Jasper looked at me like I was his little sister and I couldn't understand something very simple. "Bella? Do you not see what we see?"

"See what?"

"Bella…he… - I don't know why I'm telling you this." He threw his hands up in the air. "But Bella…don't you get it? He loves you."

My heart thudded with hope. A small bit of it but hope nonetheless.

That small beautiful butterfly of hope was then crushed with doubt.

How could Jasper tell? How could he be so sure? Why couldn't I tell?

"But…but…but why hasn't he tried to do anything? I mean, he just _left_."

"Bella…I don't know how he thinks but my guess is probably the next best thing." He sighed. "He probably thinks that he isn't good enough for you or some nonsense like that. He also is thinking that your opinion of him is even worse and that you could never love him." Jasper rolled his eyes.

I stared at him. "But…if he didn't make that list…then that means that he's far more perfect than me at this point. I mean, he's just been nice to me and look what I've done to him! I didn't trust him, I yelled at him – witch I haven't had a chance to apologize for yet, and-"

"Bella! Stop. Stop it right now. If you _love _him, then you'll do the right thing."

I smiled. "Thanks Jasper."

That butterfly of hope in my chest was bigger that I thought possible.

_Do I love Edward?_

* * *

**Let's see if we can pull off 130 reviews! H&H, dream-a-lot**

**PS! Don't forget about the poll on my profile!**


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**A/N: I _was _going to make a supper long chapter for you guys but I decided that you would want it as soon as possible so here it is! Chapter 16! WE GOT 130 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!** **Want to try for 150?**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 16

BPOV

Song: 'Never Going Back to Okay' by The Afters. (There is a bit of foreshadowing hint, hint: the part where Bella says it's going to end but the lyrics after it say otherwise)

* * *

I tossed and turned all night long. I couldn't sleep at all. The rain pelted the house loudly. I looked at the time. 2:09am.

I sighed and pulled myself out of my warm bed. I slowly eased myself down the stairs. I pulled my arms through my jacket and slowly opened the front door. It opened wordlessly as a blast of air and rain chilled my face. I stepped out onto the porch. My feet softly patted on the cold wood. Mist of rain nipped my face.

_Do I love Edward?_

That question wouldn't leave my mind. It was the cause for my sleepless night.

I sighed. I was getting nowhere fast.

On one hand, the mere sight of him made me do crazy things. My heart sprinted, my palms sweated, my face flushed, my eyes would lock on his, I'd hand on his every word, I'd become self-conscious.

But…people always fell in and out of love. I mean, look at Charlie and Renee. They were the cute high school couple that got married, had a kid, and divorced. I had heard stories of how in love they were. What if this was just like that? Some 'phase' that I'd grow out of in several years.

My mind screamed in denial. I would never grow out of Edward. He was like…my air, my light, my life, and most of all…my love.

I was completely and unconditionally in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. With just that little realization, I felt less pain, less heartbreak, less _dead_.

I really did screw things up didn't I?

…………………………………….

I started Emmett's giant monster of a car quietly. After several minutes, I reached my destination. I was going to end this mess.

_It's not the end  
But it feels like it is  
I'm waking up  
Like I'm back from the dead  
I'm stepping out  
And I feel so afraid  
But as long as I'm moving it's all right_

I parked the car several hundred yards away to not attract attention or wake anyone. I carefully jumped out of the car and quickly walked up the path. I breathed in the cool air.

_I feel alive  
And it hurts for a change  
And looking back and it's hard to believe  
That I was cool  
With the days that I wasted complacent and tasteless and bored but  
That was yesterday_

I found the key and quietly unlocked the door. I was technically breaking and entering, but Alice does it all the time.

_  
We're never going back to OK  
We're never going back to easy  
We're never going back to the way it was  
We're never going back to OK  
_

I tiptoed up the gigantic stairs. I carefully opened the door. "Alice?" I whispered. She stirred but didn't wake up. I shook her shoulder slightly.

_This discontent  
Like a slap in the face  
Of mediocre  
I've had enough of this place  
This party's over__And I'm moving away from the frills of your Beverly Hills_

_But that was yesterday _

Her eyes fluttered open. "Bella?" she asked groggily.

"Look, Alice-" I said in a hushed voice.

"It's 2:31am Bella. Go back to sleep."

"Alice," I whined. "It's important."

She groaned but sat up. "What is so important at this hour?"

_We're never going back to OK  
We're never going back to easy  
We're never going back to the way it was  
We're never going back to OK  
_

I bit my lip. "Alice…I think…I think I lo-"

There was a loud knock on the door that cut me off.

"Hide!" Alice hissed. "Who is it?" she asked louder and slurring a bit of her words to sound groggy.

I dove under her bed in an instant.

There was a sigh but no reply from the person on the other side of the door.

_We're here to stay  
This is our time  
Our only life  
Our chance to live_

"Fine then. Come in," Alice grumbled.

The door opened and I could see a pair of socked feet. "Alice…?"

_We're never going back to OK  
We're never going back to easy  
We're never going back to the way it was  
We're never going back to OK _

My heartbeat picked up. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. I knew perfectly well who it was.

_Edward_.

_We're never going back to OK_

_We're never going back to OK_

_We're never going back to the way it was_

_We're never going back to OK_

_We're never going back to OK_

"Yes Edward?" Alice said impatiently.

"Alice…I need you to do something for me," he whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Well…Bella is-"

"Don't you dare say another word," Alice said quickly. "We should talk somewhere more…_private_." I caught the double meaning in her words and sighed.

"Um…okay?" Edward said unsurely.

They quietly trampled out of the room.

I sighed but pulled myself out from under Alice's bed. I put my ear to the door to try to hear the murmurs of theirs voices. I could only hear muffled words. I sighed and plopped down on Alice's bed.

Not a moment had passed when Alice carefully walked into the room and shut the door so Edward had no chance of seeing me. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face that I had ever seen. She wordlessly danced over and sat on the bed with me.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She sighed happily and turned back to me. "So what was your point in waking me up again?"

I bit my lip. "Alice…I think I screwed things up." I put my head into my hands.

Alice rubbed my back soothingly. "What did you screw up?" she murmured.

"I…I…you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise," she said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "I screwed up – big time. Edward _apologized _to me but I just scoffed at him and didn't believe what he said until…until Jasper confirmed what Edward had told me as _true_. And I…I _still _haven't apologized to him for yelling at him and I'm such a horrible person that I couldn't trust him."

"Bella," Alice cooed. "You are not a horrible person."

"Yes I am," I said quietly but hysterically. "I am, Alice. I am. And you know what? He probably hates me. After all I've done, the one person I _love_ _hates_ me!" I sobbed quietly.

Alice sighed. "You two are ridiculous," she whispered while shaking her head. "My only advice for you is this: Let the chips fall where they may."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you to just wait and see because in the end, everything's going to be alright."

I stared at her shocked.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

* * *

I woke up to Alice chucking thing out of her closet. "Morning Bella!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Good Morning." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's about ten. Oh! And I called Charlie and he said it was alright if you had Thanksgiving here because my parents invited you and Emmett already picked up his jeep."

I blushed. I shouldn't have fallen asleep.

"You can take a shower if you want. You're still a bit damp."

I turned redder. "Okay."

I grabbed a towel and made it into the bathroom down the hall. I peeled off my wet clothes and turned the shower on. I stepped into the steaming water happily as it pounded a rhythm on my back. My muscles unknotted and I happily washed my hair, forgetting my problems.

My own little world of bliss ended the moment there was a knock on the door and reality crashed down on me once again.

I stepped out of the shower. I was done long ago but I couldn't resist the warm water.

"Alice! Open the door! I need to use the bathroom too!" Edward yelled.

I smiled slightly and pulled my towel securely around myself. I opened the door and looked up to see a shocked Edward.

"Bella…" he breathed.

I smiled slightly. I _loved _the way he said my name. "Hi," I whispered.

His eyes glazed over the moment he saw that I was only wearing a towel. I blushed as he ogled me. When he snapped out of it, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "What are you doing here so _early_?" he asked a bit sarcastically to break the awkwardness.

I laughed quietly. "I've been here for about seven hours."

His smile dropped and his eyes went wide. "So that's why Alice was acting weird," I thought I heard him say under his breath.

"Look…I'm going to go put some clothes on…" I slid around him and back into Alice's room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: We got 148 :( SOOO close! Oh well. How about we try foot 160? That's not very far away. But 170 would be awesome! Not my longest chapter and I do plan on dragging out the events of Thanksgiving. OH! And you didn't hear Edward's and Alice's conversation because that would ruin the surprise. But seriously, I don't even know what it is. But I've been going through ideas because what Edward does can't make it too obvious that it's him because he's leaving it anonymous. If you have any ideas or want to see something happen, review me! I like the song for this chapter. I couldn't find a more fitting one. (I tried to write my own but it sucked. :P) I'll give you a hint as to what it is: Can you say 'Hey, There Delila'? Well, you'll see.**

**OH! and in case you guys didn't know...**_THEY SELL TWILIGHT SHIRTS AT HOT TOPIC!_**__I have one with Robert P. on it and it says "You are my life now" on the back. There's also a Team Edward one that my friend has witch I borrowed - it says "What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" on the back! :D They also have a Team Jacob one but with no quote. There also is a hooded jacket that says Twilight on it, a shirt with Twilight on it and the movie commercial line "When you live forever, what do you live for?" There also is one with the movie poster picture on it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the song.

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 17

BPOV

Song: I like the song for this chapter. I couldn't find a more fitting one. (I tried to write my own but it sucked. :P) I'll give you a hint as to what it is: Can you say 'Hey, There Delila'? Well, you'll see.

* * *

The moment I stepped through the door, Alice handed me clothes. I changed into the red blouse, black jacket, and black miniskirt. My 'deathtraps' were a pair of black Coach heels.

I carefully went downstairs with Alice where I could smell bacon and eggs.

"Good morning girls," Esme said as she placed a plate stacked high with pancakes on the table.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped.

"Morning," I mumbled and sat at the table.

Esme finished cooking and placed other plates full of food on the table as we talked.

"Edward! Breakfast!" Alice yelled.

With several quick thumps, Edward managed to climb down the stairs and rush into the kitchen. Edward sat across from me and stared questioningly into my eyes. I read the hurt and confusion his held.

Esme sat down in the chair next to me. "Carlisle is going to be working this morning because not that many people are there today. So, let's dig in, shall we?"

I smiled and stacked my plate with sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, French toast, and a lot more.

Throughout breakfast, I would catch Edward looking at me. And every time I would turn away from his penetrating gaze.

"Let's see a movie!" Alice said once we were done with breakfast. She towed me into the living room and forced me into the sofa. "What movie do you want to see?"

I shrugged and she searched through their massive collection. "Hmm…" She tapped her chin. "I know!" She pulled a movie off one of the shelves and hid it in front of her as she placed it in the DVD player.

When the title appeared on the screen, I stood up. "I _refuse _to watch this!"

"What's wrong with _The Grudge_?" Alice asked innocently.

"Alice," I warned.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're not going to watch it with me, then go find something else to do."

I stomped out of the living room and into Alice's room. I sat on her bed and thought quietly.

_What can I do?_

I was bored out of my mind. I looked through Alice's beauty contraptions and shivered when I realized that she used them on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bookcase hidden by bright decorations that matched the color scheme. There was a crisp black leather bound book that caught my eye. Engraved into the cover was four letters, _EAMC_. They rang a bell but my mind couldn't figure out why.

I opened the book. Inside was _not _what I expected. It was anything but.

My eyes widened with fascination and awe at the complicated pieces of paper.

I had, at the least, expected a diary of some sort. But no. It was nothing close. _Poems? _Nope. _Stories? _Not at all.

I was staring down at several measures of complicated piano music. The book was actually a portfolio. There was no order to the songs. They were all loosely thrown into the book.

Then, neat calligraphy at the top of the page caught my eye.

E_sme's _F_avorite_

B_y _E_dward _A_nthony_ M_ason_ C_ullen_

_That's _why the letters rang a bell. They were Edward's. But why would Alice have Edward's portfolio of music in her room? Then, it hit me.

This was complete and total truth that Edward didn't put his name on that stupid list. He wrote in perfect, thin, masculine calligraphy while the writing on the list was scratchy and thick.

I skimmed my index finger over his writing. It was _so _perfect. Just like him.

I knew I shouldn't have done. I would've never done it if it belonged to someone else. But I had to because Edward wasn't 'someone else'.

I sifted through his compositions trying to make sense of the notes and music until I reached a paper towards the back. It almost looked like Edward was trying to hide the paper the way it was angled. The writing looked…sadder and hopeful. This one had lyrics written neatly under each measure.

_Why don't you open up your eyes?  
These are more than passing glances  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Cause I'm taking all the chances_

_If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need_

_Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)_

_But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh_

_What do you see in all these guys?  
Don't you know they're just pretending?  
Somehow you always seem surprised  
That it's not a happy ending  
Don't you want a happy ending?_

_If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need_

_Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh_

_All I want to do is spend my life with you  
And all I want from you is a chance so I can prove my love to you  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance_

_If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need_

_Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)  
And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh_

_Why don't you open up your eyes?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh_

The doorknob clicked. In a panic, I slammed the leather bound portfolio shut and covered it up with my arms around my torso. My head snapped to the door to see who the intruder was.

"W-what are you doing in here?" I stuttered. As I faced him more, I hid his portfolio behind my back.

He looked at me suspiciously. "What's behind your back?"

Damn. "Uh…nothing." It sounded so false it was pathetic.

"Sure," he said the least bit convinced.

I quickly slid the portfolio onto the bookshelf and grabbed a different book.

"What are you hiding?" he asked curiously.

"I…uh…" I sighed and pulled the book out from behind my back. At least it wasn't his portfolio.

He burst out laughing the moment he saw it.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

He shook his head and pointed to the book in my hands.

I looked at the title and blushed deeply.

_What to Wear to a Seduction_. It looked like one of those romance novels where the main event is the sex. The picture on the cover was of a woman with a white dress that was almost revealing and had a shirtless man lying on top of her kissing her neck. "I wasn't reading it!" I almost yelled. And what was Alice doing with it in her _room?_

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure you don't," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out like the mature person I am.

He laughed. "I just wanted to get something I think Alice took." He reached around me and grabbed his leather portfolio. "I'll be on my way now." He spun on his heel and left leaving me practically hyperventilating and my heart pounding hard.

* * *

**A/N: HA! I FOOLED YOU! You guys all thought it was 'Hey There Delilah' but noooooooooo! It was 'Gimme a Chance' by the Plain White T's! Oh, and the book that Bella uses, it's actually one of my mom's books but I've never read it nor will I in the near future. :P REVIEW! H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HI! READ THIS PLEASE! don't yell at me! I have a book review i have to work on and two tests to study for this week so you guys are so lucky I update almost every day! so I got a request to update my princess story - i will soon! i was just getting to close to the climax in this story. I actually have about half of the next chapter written but i'll update soon. Bella's dress, and other unmentionables (you'll see soon - it's her b-day present), shoes, mask maybe, and MAYBE Alice's & Rose's things, will be on my profile once i post the next chapter - I want it to be a surprise. You know, I was thinking that I make vampires appear in this story. IDK, i just thought it would be cool and a song inspired me to do it so i might! PS- I never said this story was close to ending. PPS- we hit the 10,000 hits mark and the 175 review mark! I'd like to thank you all so so so much! Enjoy this chapter (yes, it's her b-day!)  
**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 18

BPOV

no song

* * *

Soon after, Alice flew through the door. "There you are!"

I took a deep breath. "Alice…what are you doing with this book in your room?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh…I was…reading it?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Okay. But why did you have Edward's music in here?"

She gulped. "Um…I…was…it's a secret."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I…fine! I left him a note! Happy now?"

"Very."

Alice danced to her closet. "I was thinking…how about we make Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Okay. I'd like that. You guys do too much for me."

Alice popped her head out. "It's because you deserve it."

I put my head in my hands and slumped against the wall. "I don't! I didn't trust Edward. I believed false evidence! And it only makes it worse that I…" I wasn't sure if I could say in out loud.

"That you what? And anyway, I believed it too and I'm his sister. Look Bella, it's fine."

I sighed. "It's not fine," I whispered. "I…love him." That was the first time I admitted it out loud.

Alice froze. She slowly walked out of her closet. "Bella…," she murmured.

I shook my head.

"Bella," she said with more force. "You have to tell him."

"What?! I can't do that! What if…he doesn't…feel the same way? And anyway, I've hurt him too much; I don't deserve him!"

"Don't have to be such a drama queen." Alice rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. If we're going to cook dinner, then we should start now."

Alice led me to the kitchen. "Okay…so what do we do now?"

I laughed. "We could make the turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes – the works."

Alice nodded and so it began.

Some time later, Edward popped his head in. "What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

I looked down at myself. I was covered in flour and bits of random food. I laughed and took a handful of flower. "This," I said as I made the flour powder Edward's face. I giggled as he stood there with an incredulous look on his face.

"So this is what you're doing?" He wiped the flour off his face.

"Yes!" I squealed as he darted for me. I rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room. I hurried up the stairs onto the second story. I glanced behind me to see Edward right on my tracks. I hurried up to the third level and rushed down the hall. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I threw open a door, turned around, locked it, and slumped against the door.

Edward then proceeded to bang on the door. "Bella! Bella! Open the door!"

I laughed. "No!"

"Please!" he called.

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed. "Please?" he whimpered.

My breath caught. I would've done anything he asked me to in that moment. I immediately unlocked the door to see a pouting Edward. He smiled crookedly once I stuck my head out. My heart raced and my mind blanked. His handsome smile memorized me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured, fanning his sweet breath across my face unintentionally.

I nodded absentmindedly but then remembered. I had to fix my mistakes. "Edward…I want to apologize beca-"

He placed a finger on my lips. "It's alright Bella. I understand," he said softly, sadly. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

I stared at him shocked.

"Just because you don't…feel the same for me doesn't mean that we can't be…friends, right?"

My mind screamed at him about how false his words were. He didn't even know half of it. My fingers tingled with the need to brush the hair out of his face. My heart thudded in sorrow because _there was that word again – friends._

"I…guess we can be friends," I murmured, staring at my feet.

He smiled and hugged me.

Did I mention how close I _was _to hyperventilating? Because now, I almost was.

I could smell his intoxicating scent, feel his warmth and muscles against me, hear his steady breaths and his heart accelerate. I internally groaned.

_I'm in too deep and this is too messed up._

* * *

After changing into clean clothes and finishing dinner with Alice, I was sitting at the Cullen's dining table in between Alice and Esme at on end and Edward across from me with Carlisle at the head.

"Should we say something?" Alice asked.

"We could if you want Bella," Esme offered.

"I don't normally. Usually we just say something we're thankful for."

Carlisle smiled. "Shall we?"

"Let's!" Alice squealed.

"Would you like to start Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess," I mumbled, blushing. I closed my eyes and thought. "I'm thankful for…the sun, stars, moon, and clouds. I'm thankful for having a shelter, food, and two loving families. My biological family and your family." I opened my eyes to see Esme looking like she was about to cry.

She stood from her chair and hugged me. "It will only be a matter of time before it's official," she whispered in my ear. She pulled back and gave me a watery smile.

I smiled back feeling confused.

After everyone else said something, we dug into the dinner.

I went to sleep uneasily that night, thinking about what Edward said.

_He thought I didn't feel the same way… He wanted to be just friends…He might have feelings for me…_

I had fallen asleep partially troubled but happy because of that one last thought.

* * *

I was conscious but didn't want to open my eyes. I inhaled deeply but paused as it hit me full force.

_What in the world…?_

It smelled like roses. But…why would Alice's room smell like roses?

My eyes popped open and I gasped.

"Oh…my…god," I whispered.

All around me, and everywhere for that matter, scattered around were bone white rose petals. I grabbed a handful and inhaled. "Mmm…"

They smelled sooooooooo good.

I then realized that Alice was nowhere to be seen.

I stood up from my makeshift bed on the wood floor. I slowly maneuvered my way through the room not wanting to step on the perfect rose petals to Alice's bed where an outfit was laid out. There was a note lying on top of the outfit.

**B**_ella,_

**P**_ut these on _**ASAP**_! _**I**_'ll meet you downstairs – we're going to the mall. _**N**_o, it's not to go shopping. _**H**_urry up! _**I**_'m waiting!_

_-_**A**_lice_

**P.S**_.-_**T**_he roses aren't from me. _**C**_heck the nightstand for your other present from him._

I stared at the note in confusion.

'He'? Who is 'he'? And why do we need to go to the mall if we're not shopping?

I sighed frustrated with Alice's cryptic note.

Surprisingly, the clothes Alice had laid out for me were comfortable looking. A plain form-fitting long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweats. It was so…un-Alice of her.

I hesitantly looked on the nightstand to find a box. It was a little smaller than a regular piece of paper. I picked it up with care not knowing what was on the inside. Upon closer examination, I discovered that it was a jewelry box. I slowly opened it and stared in shock.

There was an exquisite earring and necklace set nestled into the box. The necklace had a simple chain. It had a flower with…is that _diamond?! _petals and a blue sapphire in the middle. The earrings looked the same as the flower on the necklace.

How much did this fucking cost?!

And more importantly, why gave it to me?

I pondered this for a moment but decided that Alice had been waiting for me long enough.

I walked down the stairs cautiously in case there were any more surprises. I found Alice sitting on a bar stool by herself in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning birthday girl!" she called once she spotted me.

I groaned. "Alice, I thought that with the dance you would _forget _about my birthday; not remember it."

"Don't look at me – the car was his idea."

"The CAR?!" I screamed.

"Relax, I was just messing with you."

"Alice…this isn't funny. I want you to take this back right this second!" I gestured to the Tiffany & Co. box in my hand with the necklace and earrings in it.

"It's not from me so I can't. And anyway, don't you like it?" She pouted.

"Of course I do but it's too much! What did this cost? Let me guess, 5,000 dollars?"

Alice looked away from me and coughed. "12,975 dollars plus tax."

I chocked on thin air. "Alice!" I squeaked.

"What? I told you I didn't pay for it and it isn't from me!"

_Deep breaths…_ "Let's just…forget about it right now. So why do we have to go to the mall?"

Alice squealed and forgot her anger. "We are getting manicures and pedicures!" She clapped happily and bounced a bit in her seat.

I groaned unhappily. "Do we have to?"

She nodded. "Rose is coming with us and we might buy shoes because we didn't get them when we got our dresses."

I sighed. There was no way to get out of this.

* * *

**REVIEW! 200 would make me _very _happy. And tell me if you want vampires in this story or not. OH! and I plan on making the next chapter SUPER long so be patient! H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: AH! 200 reviews! I decided not to add vampires since you guys are so opposed. should I end it in the next chapter or continue? and I will update my other stories. PS!!- this is 12 pages long with over 5,000 words! I rock! I was looking for the masks and the jewelry today when I was writing. they are on my profile. Enjoy and review! tell me if this chapter is good or not!**

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E**

Chapter 19

BPOV

Songs: **you guys don't get just one but THREE! i rock! 1)**'Chase This Light' by Jimmy Eat World **2)**'I Will Follow You into the Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie **3)**'Good Enough' by Evanescence

* * *

Alice pulled me out of the nails place. My toenails were a sparkly blood red. Alice's were emerald green and Rose's were a hot pink. Our fingernails were covered in clear glossy polish.

"I know the perfect shoe store!" Alice squealed dragging me in the direction of the unsuspecting store.

Rose followed on my other side.

Once we entered the store, Alice immediately went to the high heels.

She showed the store employee all of the different shoes she wanted him to bring us. He came back several minutes later with his hands full and two other employees trailing behind him.

I stared with wide eyes. "Alice? Do we have to try on _all _of those?"

"No duh." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a shoebox. She thrust it to me and grabbed a different on that held shoes for Rose.

I opened the box to find _very _high heels with rhinestone designs all over. I carefully stood up in them only to reject them after taking a step.

About an hour and three new shoes later, we were stuffing our shoeboxes in the trunk of Alice's attention-demanding bright Porsche. Alice turned the radio on and bounced in her seat to the beat. Rose hummed along from the backseat when Alice suddenly squealed. "Bella! Tell Rose what Edw- I mean what you got for your birthday."

I looked at her suspiciously.

Rose squealed with Alice. "What did you get?" she asked excitedly.

I sighed. "Well, I wake up in Alice's room to the smell of roses. So I open my eyes and everywhere on the floor are pure white rose petals And-"

"Wait! What?" Alice asked shocked.

"I woke up to rose petals scattered everywhere in your room?"

"He didn't tell me about _that!_" She pouted.

"Who is 'he'?" I asked using air quotes.

"Um…he's ah…he wants to remain anonymous!" she said joyously at her idea.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Get on with the story!" Rose exclaimed impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "So, there are these white rose petals everywhere and-"

Alice interrupted me with a squeal. "Bella! White roses mean love!" She clapped happily and bounced in her seat.

"I thought red meant love," Rose said from behind me.

Alice shook her head. "No, no, no! Red means passion, pink for a crush, and yellow for friends!"

I gave Alice a "You are crazy but you're still my friend" look. "If you want to hear what happened so badly, why do you keep interrupting me?"

Alice clasped a hand over her mouth to signal that she wouldn't say a word.

"Well, as I was saying, Alice's room is covered with white rose petals and Alice had laid clothes out for me on her bed. In her note, Alice told me to look on the nightstand for my 'other gift from him'," I said with air quotes. "So I look and there, sitting on the nightstand is a Tiffany & Co. box," I grumbled but I couldn't help but be the slightest bit excited.

Rose squealed again. "Oh my gosh! What happened next?"

"Well I opened the box and there was a diamond and sapphire necklace and earrings."

Alice frowned slightly as Rose sighed and gushed about how sweet that was.

I could hear some of Alice's grumbling over Rose's chatter. "…stupid lover boy and his…was supposed to…the ring…"

My eyebrows knitted together but I didn't say anything.

We drove back to Alice's house quickly and rushed into Alice's room. They gasped at the rose petals everywhere but soon got over it.

"Bella, go shower. Rose, get your dress from your house. And I'll be preparing the curling iron and getting the _really _good makeup out," Alice commanded.

Rose and I nodded and went to do as we were ordered.

I stripped my clothes off and went into the hot shower. The water beat a rhythm on my back as I hummed tunelessly to myself.

Who had given me the jewelry? Who put the white rose petals everywhere? Who was he?

After some useless pondering and my usual shower routine, I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around myself. On the counter was a black lacy thong and bra set courtesy of Alice. I groaned and slipped it on reluctantly. I covered myself with my towel again and stepped out of the shower.

"Here's your dress Bella!" Alice held out my magnificent strapless silver ball gown with simple bead designs. It was gathered in several different spots. I slid the dress on easily and Alice zipped me up. "Bella…you look amazing!" Alice squealed.

I blushed. "Thanks Alice. Go take your shower; Rose should be back soon."

She nodded and skipped into the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Rose burst through Alice's door with a garment bag in hand. "Oh my gosh, Bella! That dress looks perfect on you!"

I blushed again. "Thanks."

"Come here, I'll get started on your hair."

I sat in the chair she gestured to.

Rosalie immediately attacked my hair with a blow dryer drying it until it was straight and dry. She then put some weird syrup-ie looking thing in my hair and curled it. Once she was done, curls softly fell around my face.

Alice then chose that moment to be done with her shower. "I love your hair Bella! Rose, go shower." Alice then proceeded to put on her shimmer-y green knee length dress.

"I'll do your makeup," she told me once her dress was properly on. She put light make up around my eyes and I felt her spread lipstick and lip gloss on my lips. "Done!" she said happily. She spun the chair around to face to mirror.

I saw myself with bloody red lips and light blue eyeshadow around my eyes. There were also flecks of sparkles around my eyes witch I would've opposed to any other day. "Thank you Alice," I murmured.

She smiled. "Glad you like it. Now go put your shoes on while I fix my hair."

I did as told and slipped the several inch high heels on. They were also silver and showed off my red toenails; the straps that started at my heel wrapped around my calf and up to about my knee.

Rose hurried out of the shower and slipped on her pink flowing dress along with shoes and quickly fixed her hair and makeup.

"Are we all ready?" Alice asked.

I checked to make sure I had everything. Makeup, hair, shoes, dress…jewelry!

"Alice…I'm going to wear my necklace and earrings," I murmured.

She smiled knowingly.

"I want to see it!" Rose said excitedly.

I carefully grabbed the box and handed it to her.

"Oh my gosh…it's so pretty," she murmured.

"Can you put the necklace on me?"

She nodded and stood behind me to clasp the necklace on easily.

"I forgot!" Alice said suddenly. She hurried into her closet and zipped right out with our masks.

I placed my matching earrings on as Alice and Rose put their matching masks on.

Alice handed me my mask. I gently placed it on my face. It surrounded my eyes. It was made of metal and had intricate designs. It was silver in the middle and it turned bluer the farther away from the center it was.

"You look so pretty!" Alice squealed.

I scoffed but didn't say anything.

Alice and Rose dragged me down the stairs.

"I'm meeting Jasper there and Rosalie is meeting Emmett there so we can all ride together!" Alice cheered happily.

Rose smiled when she mentioned Emmett.

Alice rushed down the stairs with us hot on her heels.

"You girls look so pretty," Esme said from the bottom of the stairs.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Here, let me take a few pictures." She held out a camera and motion for us to pose.

"Mom!" Alice groaned after several pictures. "We have to go or we won't be fashionably late!"

Esme laughed. "Alright girls. Have fun tonight. You never know what will happen." She eyed me as she said this.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Alice called as she yanked us out to door.

"Whoa," I muttered.

Out in front of the Cullen's house was a long black Hummer limo. You would think it was _prom_.

Alice ushered us inside.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

Rose quickly agreed.

We happily chatted all the way to the dance.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the school. I could hear the beat to the music and see people heading into the gym. The driver opened the door and Alice bounced out followed by Rosalie and me. About five people were outside but they were all staring. I blushed but tried my hardest not to. Alice and Rose headed to the gym self-confidently. I slowly stepped across cement at least ten yards behind them. They waited patiently for me by the entrance and bought tickets. My heels softly tapped upon the cement as a breeze brushed my hair softly around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around my torso in hope of becoming warmer. I reached Alice and Rose quickly.

Alice gripped my right hand as Rose clutched my left.

"C'mon," Alice whispered.

I nodded and followed them through a dimly lit hallway covered with decorations. The doors to the gym were closed and I could see that it was even darker in there.

Rose placed her hand on the door but hesitated. "Do you think someone will recognize us?" she asked.

Alice shook her head.

I suddenly felt panicked. I don't know why…but it just suddenly hit me. I couldn't find the source but was starting to eat at me.

"Let's go," Alice murmured.

The both tugged at my hands at the same time. I didn't budge for my panic froze me in place.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose whispered.

"I can't do it."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I…I don't know."

Rose looked at me sympathetically. "Do you want us to stay here with you until you feel more comfortable?"

I gripped Alice's hand harder and looked at her. You could still see her blue eyes framed by her mask. I turned to my right and met Rosalie's eyes surrounded by her pink velvet mask that matched her dress.

"You guys can go; I'll just be right here for a moment."

They nodded and opened the doors.

Sound immediately poured into the hall. The talking got softer and the music went quieter as Alice and Rose stepped into the gym. Everyone was staring at them. I was hidden behind the doors so no one would spot me. People cleared out of their way as they slowly walked into the crowd.

_This fear is stupid_, I told myself.

I bit my lip and decided to suck it up.

I hesitantly entered to gym. Everyone fell quiet and looked straight at me. It was even quieter than a moment ago when Alice and Rose stepped through the doors. Most of the people stopped dancing. The DJ turned the volume of throbbing music down. There were little sparkles falling down delicately.

Alice and Rose weren't that far away from me.

I slowly followed them and searched the room at the same time.

Everyone had masks on their faces. I could tell which one was Emmett. His big form was near the drinks.

I grabbed Alice's hand hard and looked at her. She and Rose stopped and smiled softly at me. Alice's kind blue eyes looked happy that I followed them. I gathered the front of my white dress so I wouldn't trip. I looked to my right and met Rosalie's eyes surrounded by her red velvet mask that matched her dress. She nodded for my to go forward with her and Alice. I slowly stepped forward, leading them. People immediately moved out of my way. I made a beeline straight to Emmett. I tapped his shoulder lightly.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey!"

"Here's your girlfriend," I told him and gestured to Rosalie.

Emmett looked at her and his jaw dropped. Rose giggled into her hand. Emmett leaned over to her whispered something in her ear. She blushed and giggled some more.

Alice and I left them in each other's company and searched for Jasper next.

People were still staring but resumed talking in hushed murmurs. Some continued dancing. The DJ had started to put on slow songs.

After several seconds of searching, I spotted him. Jasper had his mask was on top of his head on his blond hair revealing his face. He was surrounded by and talking to jocks. Thankfully none of them were looking at us.

I tapped Alice and pointed to him. She smiled and yanked my hand. I walked as fast as I could in my delicate high heels. They made soft taps on the floor that I could hear over the soft hum of the music and people.

"Hi Jasper," Alice murmured. The group of jocks quieted and stared.

He turned and looked at his girlfriend. Jasper smiled and pulled her into his arms. He stared down at her with admiration.

I smiled but felt like I was intruding on a private moment so I tapped Alice's shoulder. "Alice, I'm going to go…get something to drink."

"See you later." She smiled.

I turned to leave but someone grabbed my wrist. Annoyed, I turned to see who it was.

_I'm a suspect, I'm a traitor,  
I'm only here in body, visiting.  
Yellow faces in the distance screams,  
"The beauty is in what isn't said,"  
I'm rising to my feet, _

All of the different masked faces blurred together and sneered at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable. My breath caught when I saw him.

_Because tonight, the world turned in me.  
Because right now, I don't dare to breathe.  
Oh, babe, I know, it's alive and somewhere for us to find tonight,  
Chase this light with me._

His eyes locked with mine and I felt a strange shock. He was wearing a black metal mask. The metal's intricate designs showed some of his skin. The mask has a tiny white gem on his forehead. The only thing the mask didn't cover was his lips and hair. It contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He was wearing a traditional tux and reminded me of a fairytale with the sparkles falling. He was the spitting image of perfection.

"May I have this dance?" he asked velvet smooth voice.

I remembered it but could exactly figure out who it was. I nodded speechless and trapped in his green gaze. His eyes were full of an unknown emotion. It was almost like adoration but it was more…passionate.

_My ges__so, my last call,  
My life is yours, in your gifted hands.  
Confetti rainfall and the quiet street.  
These things I've found are special now,  
The knot is in my reach,_

He slowly pulled my to the center of the gym where there weren't many people dancing, never breaking apart from my stare. I felt another shock when he touched me, but it didn't hurt like an electric shock. It was a warm, enjoyable shock.

"I can't dance, you know," I whispered.

"It's all in the leading," he murmured back.

_Because tonight, the world turned in me.  
Because right now, I don't dare to breathe.  
Oh, babe, I know, it's alive and somewhere for us to find tonight,  
Chase this light with me._

I slowly put my hands around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist. We started to slowly dance to the music. I felt lost in a bubble that consisted of the music and us - everything else was ignored. I felt perfect in his arms. To me, it felt like it was a perfect picture. I could imagine how we looked to someone else. It seemed…perfect and magical.

_A movie still-photograph,  
Through a martyr's eyes I can see,  
I've seen the best of love, the best of hate, the best reward is earned,  
I've paid for every single word I've ever said._

"What shall I call you?" I asked quietly. I knew I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't tell who he was.

_Confetti rainfall and the quiet street.  
The beauty is in what you make it,  
So get up on your feet._

"I'm assuming you don't know my name. What would you like to call me?" he murmured softly.

He reminded me of an angel with green eyes and bronze hair. Other than that thought, my mind was blank.

"I don't know," I whispered.

_Because tonight, the world turned in me,  
Because right now, I don't dare to breathe.  
Oh, babe, I know, it's alive and somewhere for us to find tonight,  
Chase this light with me_

He smiled.

"Why don't I call you Romeo?" I asked after a moment. He truly reminded me of him. Even though Edward was good at acting like Romeo, this guy was like _the _Romeo.

He chuckled quietly. "Does that mean I shall call you Juliet or would you like Bella?"

_Because tonight, the world turned in me.  
Because right now, I don't dare to breathe.  
Oh, babe, I know, it's alive and somewhere for us to find tonight,  
Chase this light with me._

I gasped quietly. "How do you know my name?"

"It's not hard to tell. Just because you're wearing a mask doesn't mean no one can tell who you are. And anyway, how could you not be Bella if you're the most beautiful person in the room?" he whispered.

I blushed fiercely as he swirled me around gracefully. "That's not very fair that you know my name yet I don't know yours."

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

"When has life ever been fair?" he laughed. "Some people have it all and prance around the school like they own it while others are considered outcasts for being who they are. But…have you ever thought that maybe people act a certain way because they feel expected to or do it to cover something up?"

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

"No…I've never thought that people would be arrogant to hide their past or try to live up to some expectation."

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"Ah, you see, you should not judge by first impressions and at least get to know someone before making accusations," he murmured.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the 'NO's on their vacancy signs_

I bit my lip and looked down feeling guilty. I remembered Edward's expression after I called him a jerk. It was shocked and hurt. I also remembered his face when he was on my doorstep. It hurt me worse. "But usually my first impressions are right," I whispered.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"But when you don't completely know someone and their secrets and reasons for doing something, first impressions can be wrong or very right. But people can change."

I was awed by his wisdom. He could barely be older than me.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

Does this mean that Edward isn't a jerk and that I wrongly accused him of one? No, he was a jerk but could he have changed? Yes, possible, very possible. And he did apologize. And he hasn't even had a girl on him when I've seen him. So…maybe he has changed… He also didn't write that stupid note. Maybe I should forgive him. Maybe I should get to know him better. But he said that he wanted to be friends. I started feeling guilty for not doing it sooner and completely confused.

_I__f Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I sighed and looked up at him again. I felt like a horrible person. "I have wrongly accused someone Romeo. I first thought that he was a jerk – which was true -, but now…now I think he's changed or at least tried to and I feel horrible for thinking he wasn't capable of change. I kept thinking of him based on my first impression. I never realized that he could change. But why he's trying to change I don't know. He must've known what he was doing and other people have most likely called him a jerk to his face or it's only behind his back. But when I told him that he was a jerk he tries to change." I felt comfortable pouring my troubles out to this familiar, handsome stranger.

"And I was going to apologize to him but…I found a dumb list that had a stupid bet on it. It was to see who could date me first and someone had written his name on it. I immediately thought he did it even though he didn't. But it hurt to think that he would do that even though he didn't so I didn't believe him at first. But when I talked to his friend…I found out how wrong I was. And now he thinks that I hate him and I've messed everything up. But the truth is…I really, really like him. But now…I think I love him yet I hardly know him. I was in denial at first because I always thought of him as that jerk and thought that it was just a stupid crush." I sighed.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

Romeo didn't say anything. He just smiled more. His smile was beautiful and breathtaking.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you._

"Why is he even trying to be my friend? Why did he even change? Why is he so nice to me when I don't deserve his kindness and understanding?" I asked after a second of dancing in silence.

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

Romeo leaned down to speak in my ear. "He didn't change before because whoever told him what he was doing was wrong, they didn't have an effect on him. He never cared for their opinions of him.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

"And he's trying to be your friend because he feels like he can't be anything more than that. He's also being understanding because he didn't expect you to believe that he didn't write his name on the list and you deserve to have at least one understanding person in your life just like everyone else. But, it only took a certain girl to make him realize that he had to change. And that girl, the girl he loves, deserves someone much better than him – in his opinion at least."

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

I gasped and pulled back from him. He loosened his arms around my waist and had a soft smile on his face.

I shakily lifted my hand to his mask. I softly stroked his cheek. Ever so slowly I lifted his mask off.

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

Gasping, I pulled the hand that didn't have his mask in it to my mouth.

"Hello Bella," he murmured.

I brought down my hand from my mouth taking deep breaths. My mind was running. The room started spinning slightly.

I just admitted to Edward that I love him, and…he just said he loved me.

I looked up at him. His eyes held love, worry, and happiness.

"I-is that true?" I asked. My heart thudded loudly in my ears. My pulse kept on speeding up.

"I don't know exactly what you're referring to but every word I said was true."

My heart swelled. I was filled with joy.

I quickly hugged him to me. I stood on my toes to rest my chin on his shoulder. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered in his ear.

Edward released me. I unwrapped my arms and stood back on my feet.

He looked unbelieving and shocked.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Edward slowly took my mask off. "It really is you," he whispered.

"I thought we established this already, I am-"

His lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence. They were joyous and soft and warm… I couldn't help but kiss him back. After a moment, he slowly pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too," he whispered fanning his breath across my face with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I thought you knew it was me."

"I just couldn't believe it. I thought you absolutely hated me. I just thought it was another dream."

"_Another_ dream?" I asked.

He blushed.

"_That's _what you dream about?" I giggled.

He blushed even more. "I dream of you. Always. Even if it's a nightmare where you're getting _married_."

I laughed and leaned close to his ear. "I dream about you, too," I whispered. I pulled back and giggled.

He smiled and swirled me around a bit. We just smiled happily at each other.

"Wait…did you give me this?" I gestured to the necklace and earrings.

He smiled sheepishly. "Do you like them?" he murmured.

I smiled. "Yes but you didn't have to spend so much on me. I'm not worth it."

He looked at me like I was crazy but then smiled. "You're right – you're worth so much more."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "But how could a necklace and earrings cost around 13,000 dollars? Isn't that a bit much?"

He was confused for a second but then he remembered something. He chuckled softly and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, you were worth every cent and so much more," he murmured.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked.

"Alice," he said sheepishly.

I laughed. "You still didn't answer my question, wasn't that a bit much for just two things?"

"I'll answer your question if you'll answer one of mine," he bargained.

"Okay." I shrugged. His question couldn't be that bad.

He searched for something in my eyes. I brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into his face on impulse. He smiled crookedly and made my heart skip a beat and sprint. "Bella? Will you…will you be my girlfriend?" he murmured sweetly.

How could I say no to him? "Of course," I giggled. Gosh do I feel like a stupid giggling schoolgirl.

He smiled bigger and grabbed my right hand with both of his. I looked at him curiously. "I'm answering your question," he murmured.

Now I was really confused. I watched his face as he looked down at my hand and did something to it.

"It wasn't just two things," he whispered.

I pulled back and looked at him. He just smiled at me lovingly.

I then realized that there was something on my finger. I looked at my hand and gasped. There, on my right hand's ring finger, was a ring that matched the necklace and earrings. It was a simple silver band that had several sapphires and diamonds on the front in a pattern.

"See, it was three," he murmured.

"You don't have to give me anything," I whispered.

"But I want to," he whispered back.

I smiled at him. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

He shook his head. "How wrong you are," he whispered and pulled me to his chest. "I love you," he whispered.

I rested my cheek on his chest as he laid his head on mine. "I love you too," I whispered back. I closed my eyes as we swayed to the music. It was the perfect moment. I felt guilt free and I was happy. I was beyond happy, I felt perfect.

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me if you want it to end soon or not! oh, and i'll update my other stories soon. if you want, go check them out. H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay...so...I admit to deleting chapters of this story. BUT, I've been busy so, if you guys wait while I write several other stories, I MIGHT write a sequel. MIGHT!!!!!

Don't hate me, I said I might which, with a lot of presuasion, means yes.

dream-a-lot

PS, if you can't review, PM me.


End file.
